Romantic Breaker Arc2
by CommanderArcadeDoll
Summary: 'What exactly is going on? What is really happening here' he wonders. 'One thing is for sure... I am not alone.' "I guess even though you're an entity now, things won't change for you," said a statuesque. "I am who I am." He confidently acknowledged. "And you?" "What I am is none of your business!" snapped a silveret. This arc begins with chapter 13. [Sequel of Romantic Breaker]
1. RBA2 ch13: What I can do

Beginning of ARC 2

* * *

Back at the Hatsugamine's...

The group of ten 15 to 16 year olds busy themselves at around 1:53 PM doing various activities. They want to make the most of daytime before they enjoy themselves outdoors later on.

Most of them are all in the Hatsune's gymnasium room. Rin, Rinto and Neru borrowed Piko's Mathematics notebook and are scribbling to complete their homework at a table in one corner.

The youngest in the group, Nero, Piko and Olivia, are seated on a furry, carpeted floor around a lower table where they are playing their favorite online game with their laptops.

Mikuo and Miku are rehearsing routines and stunts that their parents instructed them to practice at least more than 30 minutes a day whilst Lenka is watching the two perform at the corner. She has all the SP pairs' journals that she just checked and gathered with her and are sitting on her lap. Beside her seat, are all their SP children which are in one big crib who are taking an hour-long afternoon nap.

Scientific specimens they may be, they require special attention, care, food and sleep just like real little children do. One can tell that they are asleep if the spherical SP progeny lies down or is positioned horizontally. They are lined up in the crib with their own little light summer blankets that their parents brought along which Lenka tucked neatly on each of them.

They are all inside the Hatsune residence at the moment whilst Len is outside in the dried-up cornfield's clearing all by himself, standing in the middle of the stargazing party's ridiculous venue.

It looks like a place where they can actually hold a town's beer fest or children's birthday party or some weird fair. A summer wind passes as the breeze makes all the balloons jiggle. There is a small stand prepared for singing in front of the TV and sound system set, it looks like the menacing duo planned a sing along tonight as well.

'_It'll have to do anyway for tonight. Unless..._' thought the light blond with glowing pale blue highlights.

He is staring at the area but his mind seems to be in another place. He stands there appearing to have drifted off. He looks at his right arm where the entity mark is clearly and plainly displayed.

For years, he and Miku has told anyone who asked that it is a tattoo. What it really was, is none other but a bind that tells him that the entity that he had an agreement with from three and a half years ago will live in his soul for the rest of his life - a contract that will forever remind him that he is the entity itself now.

'_From now on, I will have to live with this. No more hiding. The more I hide, the more it wants to break free. I have been intensely working out daily to always drain my strength so that no abilities will leak out and materialise. All along it's just telling me to use it from time to time. It's telling me... The entity is telling me to use its power just as I use my body every day, like to simply move to do everyday activities. This ability is like breathing to me now. I know you are me now and I believe that we both have the same notions and will. You, yourself told me. If it were anyone else then that person wouldn't be your bearer. I must stay wise though and be very careful as to never abuse this and to only use this if the people around me are ok with it._' Len discusses with himself.

He takes his contact lenses off then scans the area for anything or anyone hiding or watching him. After this, he lifts his hand and casts a spell to summon snow which covered the entire party's venue making it looked like a winter festival instead of a summer one.

It is hot and humid outside but the snow on the ground doesn't melt at all and just stood still like artificial snow. The temperature is just right and isn't too chilling or uncomfortable. Any frost on the ground doesn't make any pathway slippery but felt like regular ground.

Then gathering an energy ball in the palm of his hand he concentrates its power in a small area around a meter and a half in diameter then he materializes what seems like a contained blizzard in a dome. He enters the small enclosed area to test its true nature and feel its fierce temperature.

Inside that dome is all the fury of the harshest winter's storm as like in the center of the Arctics itself. In a few minutes, he leaves the dome and seals it like locking a door so that no one careless enough will enter it because this dome wouldn't dispel for another number of hours. Anyone who might enter it and wouldn't go out immediately would die within a matter of minutes for being inside it would give the experience of being in the fiercest temperature of the most severe cold. This didn't do him any harm.

"Woah, so cool!" he hears someone exclaiming in a naturally cutesy manner.

He turns to her, it is Olivia. She walks in the wintry party's venue with her bare feet. It didn't hurt her and just walked on it like it's still summer.

"Oh hey, weren't you suppose to be in the gym room playing that online game?" He impulsively asks.

Actually, Len decides to start a topic to keep her from asking why he suddenly decorated the place. He thinks that it is better to explain his actions later with the rest of his friends.

"I got bored. Piko and Nero are busy PVP-ing amongst themselves. I came out to pet some animals. Seen any butterflies, birds, bunnies or kitties around?" Olivia cheerily replies and holding up a small translucent grocery bag with a can of cat food, a bag of bird seeds and a number of various pet treats.

"To be honest, I haven't seen any yet. I guess I don't have any animal charisma anymore with these abilities." He informs her now that he noticed and observed it as well. He stares at the direction of the nearby Flower farm and scans the area for any single butterfly or bee flying. He sees none.

"Huh?" Olivia wonders when Len suddenly became silent for a few seconds and then she begins staring at the direction of the Flower farm.

"You can see that far? Well you don't have your contact lenses on after all. It's kind of creepy actually." She observes and politely say a frank remark.

"Oh sorry about that." He calmly utters with a meek grin. He, then, walks to the right tent to rinse and wear them on again. He has an extra eyewear kit that his twin sister packed for him in the lowest cabinet drawer. Olivia follows him out of curiosity.

* * *

Back in the cozy gymnasium...

"Aaaargh! I had enough of your crazy cheats! You stupid paytard!" An enraged silveret rants angrily and audibly rumbles as he storms away from the corner of the gym room where they were online-gaming. He looks back and sees the victor of their PVP match grinning widely as his blonde, pony-tailed and very voluptuous SP spouse congratulating him.

"As if he used any brains at all, even an ape can play better, plus he spammed his full HP potions way too many times. Ughh! He only won because he has the best equips in the game that only money can buy!" He bitterly mutters his scientific conclusions to himself as his hook-shaped strand of silver hair on top of his head and USB-like cord accessory or charm that dangled by his belt seem to irritably shot straight up for a brief single second.

"Hey Piko!" Rinto calls his attention, who is seated at the rectangular study table in the other corner of the room where he, Neru and Rin are copying his homework.

"We can't understand this handwriting, what letter is this?" Rin instantly asks as the brainy silveret approaches them and then she points to his handwriting on his notebook.

"I think it's the letter 'd' anyone can tell that!" Neru guesses in her normal tone, a quite haughty know-it-all way.  
"Ouch! Hey!" She reacts and glares angrily at the short-haired blonde who just hit her on the shoulder.

"No silly, it looks like the letter 'q'!" Rin protests immediately as she just threw the naturally arrogant, long-haired strawberry blonde a kidding punch on the shoulder.

"Is this a letter 'b'?" Rinto, the golden-haired statuesque interruptedly asks Piko directly, who is giving them a very prominent 'WTH grimace'.

"Maybe it's the letter 'p'!" Mikuo calls out from high above the ground as he is upside-down on a trapeze with his knees balancing him on the handle.

There is a practice trapeze stage and a miniature trampoline stage in the Hatsune's large-enough gymnasium room.

"You know, 'p' for Piko." Then the brawny tealet snickers loudly.

"Bro, concentrate! Aaaahh!" Miku calls out but the tealette collides accidentally with her brother then they both fall down, crashing on the net below.

"Oof!" They both exclaim.

"..."

Piko just gives them yet another prominent 'say-what' face as he is still very irritated about his lost to Nero, who just approach them with Lenka and then he peers at his notebook.

"That's an 'l'! As in 'L'OSER!" Nero pronounces who suddenly became talkative and begins showing off his nerves. Then he shoots Piko an 'in-your-face look'. Piko vexingly death-glares the annoying strawberry blond in response.

"Nero my love, that is mean. Don't be like that. Hmm, I think this is actually two letters guys, a 'c' and an 'l'!" Lenka joins in the guessing game.

"'C'-OMPLETE 'L'-OSER!" Nero clarifies whilst pointing to Piko then he laughs heartily.

! ! ! . . . . . .

The others begin to form smiles on their faces and couldn't help but laugh a little as well. It's not entirely because of the joke but because Nero used to be so shy or just usually plain dead silent. It's a strange yet refreshing change to them all as they figured that he's just trying to open up to them.

Miku and Mikuo has just approached the table and they scan the item in the notebook.

"This looks like a script writing of the letter 'z'!" Miku says, biting her lower lip to stop giggling.

"Hell no! Not a chance that it's a script 'z', that looks like... like... pffffft! hahahahahh!..." Mikuo butts in and then suddenly choked laughing at what he thought it resembles like and then whispers it to Rin's ear which made her heartily ROFL-ed at the obscene-minded idea which then she whispers to the others.

. . . . . . . ! ! !

Piko had enough and is now super pissed.

He heads for the crib, scoops out Athrylith and starts walking out of the gym room as he crossly retorts, "I'm going out for some fresh air. If I stay any longer, I'll have a permanent 'say-what' face with all your shenanigans. Hmpf!"

They all watch him stormily exit the door when,

"AND FYI! THAT'S A NUMBER 2!" He irritably shouts the answer.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHH!"

The moment he's gone, a round of LOLs, ROFLs, chuckles, giggles and snickers are heard. Even though he's super angry, he can be so irresistible. That is the main reason why most of them find it so hard not to tease the group's youngest male.

* * *

Piko walks outside the green embraced homes. He needs to release his steams. He is enjoying a brisk stroll in the Flower farm when he suddenly remembers that someone in the gym room is missing. The only person who could instantly lift his spirits up and the only one in the group who is younger than he. He, then, decides to commence searching for that certain someone whom he knew that could instantly blow off and melt away all his frustrations.

He recalls she loves to pet animals so whilst in the Flower farm he looks for her there believing that she could be chasing some butterflies in the area. He scans in every corner of the place but didn't find her. Then it occurred to him, there aren't any bugs or insects in the vicinity.

"Where could your maternal unit be?" He indirectly inquires Athrylith who is in his embrace. He would normally balance him on top of his head but he has too much anger inside it that he thought it wouldn't be a good idea to do that at the moment. He pulls something out of his pocket and straps Athrylith in his baby carrier and wears it like a backpack.

After searching the Flower farm, he walks around the Kagamine's home then around the Hatsune's home, next, he goes to where he parked his car. He glares at Nero's jeep that is parked next to his vehicle. He's so tempted to vandalize it but decides to be the better man and give him this last chance before he delivers him a sure retaliation.

Next, he passes by the metal works building then the tractor's shed then to the silos' site. Lastly, he heads for the clearing in dried-up cornfield to the party's venue. When he gets there, he is amazed at what he sees.

The stargazing party's venue looks like a glistening winter landscape.

_As he walks around, the certain sealed area catches his attention. It looks like a huge snow globe doorway. He touches it and gives it quite a strong push but he couldn't go through it._

"This is entirely breath-taking but I wonder what this really is. I have a strong feeling that this isn't a decoration at all." Piko quietly mutters to himself.

He notices footsteps going to the tents' area which are behind the TV set and heads there. The footsteps lead him directly to the right tent.

He approaches it quietly and takes a peep and is at once surprised at what he saw.

There is Olivia and Len.

Olivia is sitting on the table whilst Len sits on a chair beside it. Notedly, Len's hand is emitting a faint light blue glow that almost looks closely water-like. He lets the pale blue water-light touch Olivia's left foot as he gently unbundles its bandage. Her wounds slowly heals and closes then disappears in only a matter of 4 to 5 minutes.

Piko backs away from the tent's entrance as he feels a heavy, nagging and unknown feeling which made him impulsively clutch his upper-left chest. For some reason, he finds it ultimately unbearable seeing her alone with another man. Or, is it that he is just plainly jealous of Len who is actually helping her get better? What could it be? There's only one thing to do. He enters the tent and greets them, "So this is where you were!" he says stolidly.

"Oh, hi Piko! I couldn't find any critters to pet when I got out of the gym room but Len is here to entertain me." Olivia replies cheerfully.

'_E... Entertain? What does she mean? And, did she just called out my name plainly and without any attached term or suffix of endearment at all?_' He ponders furiously, trying his best not to form a death-glare facial expression out of his paranoia but one of his eyes, the left one which is blue, twitched noticeably.

Our dear silveret has eyes with different colours, the left one is light blue while the right one has a slight touch of green, therefore making him _heterochromia iridum_.

"Looky!" She lifted up her left foot to show him.

"It feels great now without the wound and scars. Thanks Len!" She gratefully thanks him.

"I'm happy to be of help. What's next? How about your eye or your knee perhaps?" Len gladly offers.

"The knee first please." She perkily chooses, which this time makes Piko's green eye twitch because he unintentionally sees Len instantly smile at her cute response.

_Piko imagines a scenario as he feels like grabbing her, throwing her over his shoulder and storming out of the tent, carrying her away._

Of course, he didn't since they aren't doing anything wrong. He cannot deny the fact that she has such an immense and powerful charm that could make anyone even the most serious one in the group break into a smile.

He then just decides to approach closer to her and stand right beside where she is seated.

"Alright, let's begin with this next then." He hears him say. Len emits the steady glowing to magnify from his left hand, positioning it aside her knee as he carefully unbundles the bandages using his right hand.

Olivia flinches a little from the pain for a portion of the bandage acted like a tough adhesive that stick to her wound's surface. She grabs Piko by the waist who is standing right beside her as she presses her face on middle of his chest. Startled for the sudden reaction but soon grins, he then draws closer to her to secure the embrace until four to five minutes has passed.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much." Len says as he finished healing her right knee.

"It was the bandage that hurt me and not the watery glowing thing. You actually made it feel so much better now. Thanks again, Len!" Olivia utters gratefully as she turns her head to face him but still leaning on the silveret's chest for he hasn't let go.

"Last one then, the eye." He informs Olivia, who then lets go of his waist and sits herself properly. She is feeling nervous as Piko notices her shaking. He takes her by the hand to keep her steady as Len takes her hat off and slowly unbundles the bandages but leaving some of the bandages unbundled as to avoid hurting her again.

There are scratches on her left eye lids, scars underneath the lower left part of the eye and a deep, oozing wound right on the center of her iris. Gathering his concentration, Len slowly places his left hand over her left eye and emits an even stronger pale blue watery glow.

This wound appears deeper than the previous ones. It takes him more time to heal it. The wounds finally close after 8 minutes but he decides to add an extra minute since he isn't satisfied with the outcome as he frowns with the result.

Piko, himself, couldn't believe it either as all he can do is observe and examine as the healing session occurs and progresses.

With the last attempt's end results seemingly to be a failure. Len sadly closes his eyes to inform Olivia the outcome.

The scars below her eyelids have disappeared, the scratches on her eyelids closed and are gone, no more blood seems to be oozing out of the critically damaged middle portion of her left eye and the pupil and iris have formed back to normal but...

"Olivia, I'm sorry to inform you this but I have some bad news..." Len slowly utters.

"I don't feel any pain coming out of my eye anymore and I think I'm beginning to have a slight eyesight returning on it a little. Much appreciated Len. You really have my deepest gratitude and..." Olivia cheerfully states as she wears her hat but Len interrupts her.

"No! Don't thank me at all! I may have made it worse for you!" He hurtfully admits then he quickly turns around, opens and searches Miku's cabinet drawer and takes out a small round mirror.

Realizing Len's voice sounds like it is in pain, Olivia begins to feel so afraid and very nervous so she slowly turns and looks at Piko who is staring at her in the eyes in complete silence.

She noticed that he is looking rather pale which made her shiver.

"W..what's wrong guys? You're both scaring me." Olivia fearfully and nervously says to the point of crying.

Then before Len can hand her the mirror, her eyes shot wide open as she sees her own reflection in Piko's eyes.

* GASP ! ! ! ! *

Her left eye has regained full sight

but what she sees in his eyes is ...

_a glint of eerie shade of deep red._


	2. RBA2 ch14: Hey What's This And Who's The

After a few minutes later at around 2:25 pm...

A group of seven friends were making their way from the Hatsune's house to the clearing as they are all readied and prepared to spend the night outdoors. They decided to go the party's venue together after completing their routine work out and shower (for the brother and sister, Miku and Mikuo); their complex obligatory homework (for the classmates Rin, Neru and Rinto) and their bonding quality chat time together (for the SP partners Lenka and Nero).

Mikuo, the brawny, impulsive, oldest male, acts as the leader as he led the group with each of the other SP fathers around him. Except for his sister, Miku, the male partners of each team are carrying their SP child while the female partners have their journals in their grasps. Each team brought along with them other important and additional things they needed for completing their presentation report.

He and his sister are still wearing the exact same kind of outfits only cleaner and fresher ones. The Hatsune siblings have around and over ten pairs of the particular ensemble with also different other colours and patterns to choose from. Their well-renowned parents, who highly regards and relies on the two to care for their home, have them custom-made for their precious intuitive children to use for their everyday routine rehearsal wardrobes and as everyday attire.

The bright afternoon strikes off rays of sunshine sending a crisp, humid, warm and refreshing feeling for each them as the group strolled along the green-embraced surroundings of two of the pairs' residences. The cozy and remarkable heat and the feeling it has given them had also taken away the sudden ominous alarm and frightening paranoia of the earlier event that they experienced with a certain friend who now has very light blond hair with glowing pale blue highlights.

The group all arrived at the stargazing party's venue together and were all paused to a stop the very moment they altogether behold and at once become amazed with what greeted them. What they all saw in the place have them all completely struck with awe.

"How extremely awesome! Just look at this place!" Mikuo delightfully remarked as they all marveled at the wondrous winter-themed party setting.

"Oh wow! Such a surprising thrill! Weeeeee!" Rin happily clattered as she impulsively dove on a heaping pile of what seems very much like snow and has immediately proven that it really is! She swiftly began creating a snow angel and stood to make a snowman and then an igloo and other winter-themed figures. A greater shine shone on her face as she frolics on the pristine particles that she tosses up which glimmered under the sun's rays.

"How delightfully exquisite!" Lenka uttered with a brilliant smile with her eyes gleaming with all the pleasant wonders. She carefully knelt down and gently placed her hands on a pile of snow that clustered near her and soon excitedly kneaded a bunch of snow bagels, breads and cupcakes that she lined on the ground. After just a while, she realised that her unprotected hands and knees didn't even ache from being exposed on this kind of snow and ice. She informed the others of her discovery.

"This is so incredible. It's like walking in a most detailed and enhanced place of a fun 3D museum," Nero compared it with one of his childhood escapades and adventurous explorations. He gathered a pile of snow that he molded into a ball and thrusts it forward. It bounced around like a basketball for 30 seconds before it breaks apart.

"This really takes the words out of my mouth. None can explain the excitement this can offer anyone who comes across this." Rinto commented whilst being overwhelmed with the wondrous surroundings. He piled some snow and created a huge candy cane and threw it high up like a javelin, it went straight up then soon landed down without a shred of melting. He stepped hard on it before it corroded back to regular snow.

"I am so flabbergast. This is truly a most pleasant wonder. This is a most acceptable surprise." Neru complimented like a queen who has been bestowed a most remarkable present by her foreign guests, emphasizing more on her high and mighty impressions which usually came out naturally.

"Absolutely stunning..." Miku lastly admired with a blaze of happiness finding it somehow being overjoyed at the experience and the summed up relief that someone she's been so worried about for years has finally found a very fitting outlet to redeem himself.

Miku has the camcorder which she and Len uses to take footage for their midterms presentation report which Rin snatched-borrowed and took away from her hands and started using to film the place.

The snow glistens like crystals on a chandelier which blanketed the previously warm and summery surroundings.

Once one steps on the white carpet-like flooring, a very comfortable cool temperature feeling arise just like of an air-conditioner greeted them. It replaces the hot and humid climate that is all around the vicinity.

At the middle of the five couches, dinner table and the TV with sound system sets, the prepared bonfire is meticulously aligned and neatly piled surrounded by snow-blanketed white rocks and a glittering water feature that shone like diamonds as the sun's rays touches it. At the very middle of it is a dancing and sparkling blue flame that doesn't seem to be losing any form of luster. It gives off the image of light but doesn't clash with the afternoon sun's blaring rays which one can definitely configure that would serve as a main light source when evening arrives.

A few snow highlights and rain-like ice fragments are intricately gathered surrounding the edges of the couches, the table, the TV, the tents and even on the balloons which gave them a nice touch. The nearby dried cornstalks are still like ice sculptures that looked like translucent and white picket fences that surrounds the entire venue.

What really caught everyone's attention is at a corner edge of the stalks which is the dome-like structure than Len previously materialized. It hasn't dissipated yet as it stood there like a warp portal doorway whilst it looked so much like a huge snow globe decoration.

"Hey Rinto," Nero untimely called his name.

"Huh? What?" Rinto uttered in response whilst he is still dumbfounded staring and very awe-stricken observing at the frosty yet comfy surroundings.

"What the... hEEEEY!" he found himself surprisingly exclaiming as he suddenly felt being lifted up and was jestingly tossed off flying directly to the giant snow globe by two pairs of hands.

*CRASH!*

A loud round of victorious high-fives and giddy snickers echoed in the comfortably chilled air. The warp portal doorway that received a hefty head-on collision appears to still be steadily standing at the very same place still sturdy and untainted. It illuminated at a fraction of a second then resumed back to the way it was as it stood there normally.

Mikuo and Nero teamed up and decided to throw him in there first to see if anyone can go through into it. But with a whacking sound like being collided against fiberglass, the golden-haired statuesque hits face first on the dome-like structure.

"OUCH! WHAT THE FREAKING HELL! I almost dropped Prince because of that," Rinto angrily retorted then quickly handed his SP son to Neru.

The two tried to scramble to different directions but with Rinto's agile potential, he swiftly grabbed the two by the shirts. With a pull and a shove at full strength, he sent them both flying directly to the dome.

*CCRASH ! !*

"Ack!" Mikuo interjected as he hit head on the transparent structure on the collision.

*CCCRASH ! ! !*

"Aaaah!" Nero exclaimed as he collided into it as well with him getting hit at the back of his head.

Then looking at one another with a playful smirk, they simultaneously grabbed each other by the shirt then tried hurling and pushing each one into the dome-like doorway.

"You go in first!" Mikuo insisted then rapidly grabbed and shoved Nero to get into it.

*CRASH !*

Nero got hit on the face.

"Oh no, after you!" Nero resounded sarcastically after he hurriedly got up and dashed to kick him from the behind to go through it.

*CRASH ! !*

Mikuo collides face flat onto the crystal-like wall.

"No, you get in there!" Mikuo, who protected Winner as he dodged, pushed him backwards with his arm and elbow making him plummet from behind.

*CCRASH !*

Nero landed with a loud thud face first on the icy barrier.

"Just making way for the elderly and senior citizens," Nero strongly grips Mikuo's left wrist then body slams him towards the frozen forcefield-like hindrance.

*CCRASH ! !*

The tealet plummeted full force on the concrete-tough surface colliding face first.

"Babies on board and children first!" The brawnier, older male by wintry decoration's doorway exclaimed as he agilely grasps the strawberry blond boy by the waist and flipping backwards allowing him to hit face first on the Winterdomain realm's entrance.

*CCCRASH! ! !*

The ritzy younger male smashed head on then ricocheted as he devices a counterattack but still got his face bouncing on the icy doorway.

"Women and ladies first! After you!" Nero reciprocally-politely retorted then he pulled him by the leg relocating his body to protect Veilchenblau then with full-strength hurled and thrust Mikuo face first to the cold arched dome.

*CCCRASH ! ! ! *

Mikuo slipped and landed almost dodging but still crashed face on again on the frozen barricade.

. . . . . . . . .

*CCCRASH ! ! ! *

. . . . . . . . .

*CCCRASH ! ! ! *

. . . . . . . . .

*CCCRASH ! ! ! *

. . . . . . . . .

*CCCRASH ! ! ! *

...

The girls, who are their SP partners, hurriedly ran to them in attempts to save their helpless progenies who are luckily still intact with them.

"Guys, please!" Lenka worriedly called out obviously concerned as she rushed towards them to take Veilchenblau away to safety.

"Hold on, guys" Rin loudly stated as she nabs Winner away from her clownish, muscular, tealet SP husband.

"Ok! Now you can continue," suddenly she joked yet suggested between giggles and nonchalance. And quite sooner, she started chuckling audibly since she has been filming the laughingstock footage since it had all began.

Rinto, who is staring at the two weirdos, can only chuckle in a corner when Neru told him, "Shouldn't we do something?", though she said this also chuckling and quite almost uncaringly despite the fact that her own brother who is younger and a lot less brawnier than the tealet is getting mauled more.

"Guys, please stop this! BRO, STOP IT ! ! !" Miku tried pleading and then instinctively yelled at Mikuo to make them quit beating one another.

"Just leave them, boys are really like that," Rin laughingly advised as she joined them in the corner filming the entire scene.

"Noooo, I don't want anything to happen to my handsome Nero's cute face," Lenka argued with a pout and then gave her twin brother a puppy-eyed look so that he'll help him.

"Ahahahahaha," Neru laughed like a witch and said,

"Don't worry Lenka, I'll have him sent to our family's best plastic surgeon if he EVER required a major facial rectification after this," she assured her not caring about her own brother at all.

"Ahahahahaha!" She continued laughing almost dropping to the snowy ground as she finds the two jesters extremely hilarious.

Pitying his twin sister for her concern for Nero, who obviously is on the losing end and seeing that Mikuo does seem to be having an extra advantage and the upper hand of things, Rinto, with a good-willed sigh finally gave in.

"Fine, I'm joining in the brawl," he agreeably caved in then he took off his brand new shirt which he handed to Neru along with a quick smooch on the forehead. Then shooting all the girls his most charming killer-smile grin which made them all grin as well in return for its coolness, he invigoratingly rushed into the other two males' brawl match hoping it'll make them all laugh and be entertained some more.


	3. RBA2 ch15: You Are Not Alone

Whilst all the commotions and excitements outside occur...

"O-Olivia, are you ok?" the concerned silveret worriedly inquires as soon as his trance-like gazing wears off.

For the first time the boys have ever seen and witnessed it, the once often cheery and always sunny disposition girl is disconsolately shedding tears and has completely fallen in an utmost despaired state of sorrow.

Downcast, she cries and cries as sadness has severely overcame her as if there is no more tomorrow.

Having felt absolutely and greatly affected, he comes near her in attempt to give her an embrace for comfort

!...

but she unexpectedly and violently pushes him away.

...

In a frenzied state of mind, she realizes why he has always been acting so coldly and distant towards her. She's a monster right from the very start!

...

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she most bitterly resounds to Piko's sudden surprise.

"Can't you see? I'm a monster!" she brokenheartedly and despondently annunciates as tears flow endlessly down her pink stained cheeks.

...

Len struggles and tries his best to snap out of his silence during that moment but the words 'you're a monster' echoes and recalls back into his mind, reminding him of the exact same words he received three and a half years ago.

He feels so terrible and so ashamed for having caused something so cruel unintentionally.

"Olivia, please stop crying," he mostly, humbly pleads and abruptly remarks...

!...

at which she angrily darts and faces him with an extremely scornful frown

...

that neither he or Piko or anyone would imagine that she, out of all people, can do.

! . . . . . . . . .

"I-I promise you that I'll fix this," Len hastily asserts after the shock he felt from receiving such a dreadful and intensely anger and hurt-filled scowl from her.

"You can't! You just can't do anything about this. I had these wounds when I was still living back in my former homeland. There is nothing you can do. You have no power over it!" Olivia bitterly claims to both the boys' surprise.

Up to this time, she only mentions, 'back in my homeland this...' or 'back in my homeland that...' with only interesting facts and trivia and all are told in full cheers. To which, all are only positive things.

But what she is telling them now is completely different, like it is something that happened to her from an intensely sorrowful and painful past.

No one, not even one friend, knows about her past or can even think that she could fume like that.

And now, she continuously cries which has really given a very great impact on the two affected boys.

The blond feels his heart breaking as he witnesses her sorrowfully crying, not once has he ever thought to cause harm to a girl who is someone that he cared for like a little sister whilst the silveret couldn't understand what he's being overwhelmed with as every tear that he saw which falls from her eyes is causing him immeasurable pain and unbearable harm.

...

Between sniffling and bewailing as Olivia faced her two male friends who both displayed a very saddened countenance, she slowly notices and realizes how harshly she has been talking to them.

!...

How hurt they looked and their reactions are!

!...

How cruel has she been actually treating them? She asks herself.

! ! ! !...

With an astounded and disconsolate gasp, she unexpectedly stands up and hops off the table that she is sitting on and most tearfully storms out of the tent, sobbing even louder and more wail-fully than earlier.

...

"Piko!" Len instantly exclaims, startling him as soon as she ran. "Let's go after her, who knows what she might do." He worriedly warns him.

Without another second's delay, Len and Piko dart after Olivia, dashing out of the tent.

* * *

...

Where Olivia ran off to...

"No one will ever talk to me now... No one will become friends with me ever again... It'll be just like before... Over and over again..." she reflects mournfully as she blindly dashes far away as fast as her feet can carry her.

It felt like she ran and ran for miles and miles away until she finally trudges out of exhaustion. As she finally came to and opened her eyes, great horror filled her as for all that she saw is ice. There is only ice as far as her eyes can see.

Her bare feet though newly healed are starting to become blue and numb and she shivers continuously as she feels a slow yet unbearably cold breeze pass by her from where she is standing.

She looks to the left...

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

she looks to the right...

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

she looks at every directions...

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

"W-Where am I?" she tearfully and most fearfully mutters as she grips her overcoat closer and tighter against her body, trembling.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* * *

Back where all the commotion outside are occurring...

"MIKUO! NERO! GUYS! GUYS! ! ENOUGH! ! !" Rinto yells as he delivers a double simultaneous blow on each one's face. He finally halts the once-a-joke-turned-into-an-all-out-brawl between two aggressive males who are the tealet and the strawberry blond.

*DOUBLE CCCCRRRRAAAAASSSSHHHH! ! !*

Nero, whose face crashed into Rinto's left fist, drops first and plummets to the ground.

*CRASH!*

Mikuo, who is brawnier and way more built, fully received a much more powerful blow that crashed right on his face as Rinto exerted more effort on his right fist, drops next to him on the ground.

*CRASH!*

Finally, the unannounced all-out brawl for the title of alpha male ends, proclaiming Rinto as the victor being the last man standing.

"Hoorray! Yey! That's my husband!" Neru joyfully cheers and squeals to her SP husband as Lenka and Rin collect what's left of theirs.

"You're such a superman, my dearest," she compliments him as she throws her arms around his neck and then he lifts his lovely angel up in his arms then over his head as if she's the award trophy. "Wheeeeeee XD" she joyously squeals.

At that moment they all hear and notice someone audibly sobbing and hurriedly rushing, then passing them and running into the huge snow globe's dome-like warp portal doorway.

They all stare dumbfounded and wonder how she was able to enter after the boys just attempted to pierce through it by numerously colliding and crashing one another into the forcefield-like barrier doorway just to be able to get inside.

"Olivia? Why is she crying?" Miku says, fully concerned.

"Who knows maybe Piko did something pervy to her!" Rin tactlessly blurts out.

. . . . . . . . .

"But hey look! She was able to enter," the short-haired blonde interrupts herself and continues as they are all starting to stare at her indiscriminately.

"Maybe this dome is made only for girls," she adds and hands Lenka the camcorder that is still rolling then without another thought, she exerts herself mightily and eagerly jumps head on into the large snow globe in front of her.

* * * CCCRAAAASHHH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! * * *

. . . . . . . . .

Rin full-forcedly smacks face first on the transparent icy wall.

. . . . . . . . .

Then as if someone is burned by one, she drops like a hot potato.

"OUCHIES! Heeey! What gives!? How come only she can enter it? Ouch.. Ouch..." she loudly rants giddily as she yelps from the pain on her face that she afflicted all by her own carelessness.

Her cousins and friends all snicker at her hilarious display of mishap.

* * *

"OLIVIAAAAA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" Len and Piko scream as they finally appear on the scene dashing after her.

"No . . . . . . . . . " Len exclaims in horror.

"I must hurry and go after her or she might die in there within a matter of a few minutes," he states to everyone's shock.

"Len, what's going on?" Miku worriedly asks in alarm.

"S-she shouldn't... No! NO ONE could have been able to enter!" he mentions in urgency.

Just then, he is about to enter and leap into the dome when he felt something suddenly tugged him by his left ankle that made him trip and land face first onto the ground.

* * * CCCRAAAASHHH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! * * *

...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! ! ! ?" he angrily bellows

then he impulsively turns around

only to be surprised

that it was none other but

Piko(?)

who did it.

Coiled around his left ankle is the noticeable USB cord that he always wear around his belt as an accessory or a favorite charm.

He looks at him and sees that he has a very determined and serious demeanor with a peculiar faint white light aura slowly emitting from all around him.

! ! !

Then, with a voice sounding extremely different...

"_If there is someone who is going to get her out of there, it will be none other but me!_" the silveret firmly declares and seemingly meant that he shall not take 'no' for an answer.

"Piko, do you know what is in there? That is where I summoned a warp portal that will take me to the fiercest cold climate and most harshest temperatured place in the world! No normal person can live more than 45 minutes in there!" Len warns.

"NO ELSE HERE CAN SURVIVE IT BUT ME!" he gravely affirms.

"_They can't but I can._" Piko gravely protests in rebuttal.

Everyone become greatly surprised by his immensely serious words. Just then to everyone's astonishment, the USB cord that he has always worn as an accessory levitates, suddenly expands and emits sparks, giving a lightning shock as he warns them not to hinder or to stop him or else he'll be sorry.

"Are you out of your mind, Piko? Just let me do this, only I can get her out of there!" Len again tries to reason with him.

"Not only you, Len." he tells him then they all see lightning sparking from the USB cord and glowing rippling waves illuminate from the headphones that he wore.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"_You are not the only one around here who is unique_," he announces as the sparks on the levitating USB cord and on the headset that he wore seemed to greatly radiate and illuminate even more glaringly.

"_I, too, have been hiding my true identity for all these years_," he admitted solemnly as he himself levitates.

"Piko, what do you mean?" Miku asks on behalf of the others around her as she worriedly glances at the others.

Rinto is tired from refereeing the two earlier while those two boys who brawled and crashed on his fists, are in no shape to stop Piko from his madness.

"_Don't you dare hinder me or even follow me, Len! I assure you that I can do this! So open the gate!_" He exerts enormously .

"Piko... just what are you... ...?" Len inquires, greatly surprised.

Piko smirks and says, "_I am not an entity like you, that's for sure. What I am is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! You can say that I'm a certain kind of highly arcane, hybrid human. But let me correct you for any further suspicion, I AM NOT A ROBOT! I am a 100 percent male human. Now let me go through the gate. We haven't got enough time!_" He orders fiercely .

"A robot doesn't have any feelings at all... so... I believe you, Piko. Return with her safely." Closing his eyes for a second, Len finally concludes.

He unseals the warp portal then Piko instantly soars through it.

"Piko!" he calls out to him when he enters the realm as he summons a blizzard leash creature.

"This creature will guide you back to the portal safely. Now hurry." The creature hastily follows him.

"_Thanks..._" he utters as he hurriedly soars away in the skies of the unfamiliar realm in search of Olivia.


	4. RBA2 ch16: I Must Know What I'm Feeling

Back in the party venue...

"Umm Len, would you care to tell us what exactly is going on?" Miku asks as soon as he emerges out of the warp portal right after Piko hastily rushed to search for Olivia.

He turns to face them confidently and starts to responsibly explain the details. He didn't mention what exactly happened to Olivia yet as he thought that it isn't his decision or right to reveal them 'what really happened to her' after she is healed. What he told them is a thought-of diversion so he said that one of his spells has gone horribly wrong and that something has upset Olivia with Piko. He hates lying, most especially to his friends, but he is convinced that is the best tactic to do to protect and retain both Piko and Olivia's trust until their return.

He also explains to them how he needs to use his abilities from time to time just like how anyone needed to breathe to live.

Admittedly, he tells them that it is the sole reason why he suddenly decorated the place. He didn't actually intend to impress anyone with his abilities for he really isn't initially sure that this splendor would be the outcome.

Lastly, he apologizes for causing anyone danger for if that barrier ever did allowed anyone of them to enter carelessly then that person would have been in grave danger or worse, would have died.

"So you have no idea, how Olivia was able to enter that dome?" Rinto asks Len.

"No, because I seriously sealed and locked it shut. I have no idea how she was able to enter a sealed realm on her own," he admits truthfully.

Suddenly Miku stands up then walks in front of the snow globe structure.

"Is this sealed now, Len?" She asks out of the blue curiously.

"Yes, I ordered it to allow Piko and Olivia to exit the winter storm domain whenever they arrive back. And, of course, I also ordered it again not to allow anyone to enter from here." Len promptly states.

"This is just a hunch but..." She utters suspiciously.

Then to everyone's surprise, Miku leaps into the warp portal doorway and is able to easily get through.

"What the hell!? MIKU!" Len gasps in shock.

He darts after her quickly as he jumps into the portal to the icy realm.

* * *

And just like that, Miku leapt in then out of the portal as she sees herself lightly hovering downwards to an icy flatland below that stretches as far as the eyes can see.

Slowly, just as her foot is about to touch the icy flooring,

her left footing slipped and with a thud,

she falls on her bottom.

"Aaahhh! ! !"

...

... ... ... (*CRASH*)?

...

"Huh?" she wonders as she didn't feel a cold, hard, icy or wet surface that she was suppose to collide and literally to crash on.

"Damn it, Miku! Why do you keep doing sudden decisions like that?" She hears someone with a very familiar voice say, who is lying on his stomach flat on the icy surface.

"O-ops!" She stands up abruptly after finding herself seated on his back.

"S-sorry Len, h-how did you get here b-before I did? H-hehe..." She asks awkwardly whilst she shivers rampantly at the same time.

"I followed you. How else? Luckily, I was able to speed up fast enough before you landed or else you would have broken a hip." He says frankly.

The blunt comment makes her blush furiously.

"W-well! N-now that i-it didn't..."

She most embarrassingly retorts but what she said trails off.

"T-...T-Thanks." She quietly utters, "A-and s-sorry," she also adds, looking regretful whilst shuddering wretchedly.

She feels a strong pair of warm arms wrap around her then she hears him say, "It's ok, Miku. It's ok," as their foreheads touch.

He notices Joyance strapped behind her on a baby carrier that she wore like a backpack and he strokes him gently to make him warm.

Len's touch also has the ability to dispel or remove the feelings of frost.

"Let's get out of here." He suggests then he lifts her up in his arms and leapt at great height to scan the area.

...

"Lucky for us, the winter storms seem to be low or minimal in this area. I just hope Piko and Olivia have the same luck as we do." He mentions in concern as he peers in the far and wide horizons.

* * *

A patter from a couple of shuddering limbs is scarcely heard on an ultimately, wide, frozen ocean which stretches as far as the eyes can see. Above the owner of such delicate and fragile limbs, multifold storm clouds are brewing whilst an ear-shattering roar from thunders followed by clashing lightning echoes frighteningly.

As cautious and resourceful as she can be, she fights off the tears that flowed endlessly and resolves to march on bravely, not knowing to what destination her bluish bare feet can take her.

The temperature is beyond freezing, the winds are fierce that throws her violently to the ground from time to time yet she struggles up to her feet and trudges as much as she can manage.

In her mind is a very dejected and low-spirited credence - that she is now a destitute person, someone undesirable that no one would ever want.

...

"A monster...

...

That is what you have called me, nana...

...

why you had my adoptive families persecuted...

...

That is the reason why you had me exiled...

...

and why you tried to annihilate me..."

...

She mutters in an almost zombified state as she proceed, scuffing aimlessly on the vast ocean of ice.

...

Injurious hail starts to drop on the wretched soul. An infinite number of sharp crystals appeared, scraped her skin and tore the dainty clothes off her. Yet, despite being thrown and shoved violently by the winds and other elements of the frozen realm, she promptly stands up, not stopping just to keep on moving.

...

Moving...

...

Moving...

...

Moving...

...

must keep moving...

...

to the ends of the world...

...

Suddenly feeling a great surge of anger, the delicate girl feels like she's burning.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Knowing this had happened before, she glares and screams all her denouncements at the sky and at the top of her voice whilst pitch black flames appear furiously from all around her.

...

"I won't die like this.

...

I know this shall NEVER kill me...

...

it is said so when you brought forth this curse...

...

no means of nature will ever kill me...

. . . . . . . . .

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT YOU HAG ! ! ! ?

.

WELL, COME AND SEE ME SUFFER ! ! !

.

I AM RIGHT HERE BEING KILLED BUT NEVER DYING ! ! !

.

ENJOY THE SHOW YOU 'WEAK'! 'PATHETIC'! 'SKANK OF A WITCH'! ! ! "

...

Her feet refuse to allow her to stop moving...

...

All she knows is that she must keep on moving...

...

... moving

...

... and moving

...

... endlessly.

...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! ! ! !..."

...

Frenzied, she laughs out sinisterly ...

...

"! ! ! ! ! ! ... ... ..."

...

but then she trails off ...

...

"AAAAAAAAH! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

...

and cries out loudly in pain...

...

A huge spear-like hail icicle pierces and goes right through her chest following countless, numerous hail fragments, aiming and hitting her directly.

...

It violently throws...

...

and thrusts her...

...

then finally makes her plummet...

...

into a large crack...

...

of the ocean floor.

* * *

"OLIVIA! ! ! WHERE ARE YOU! ! ! ? ? ?" Piko yells out from the clouds then landing on the ocean's surface.

He looks left and right then dashes at amazing speed at the direction of the stormiest parts of the realm. The blizzard leash creature follows him at a distance while his SP progeny is strapped and secured on his back.

His only clues are the blood stains on the ice, he has no more time to waste... or so he thought.

He suddenly halts as the winds bring upon echoes coming from a hailing vicinity.

It is so hard to push through the relentlessly falling fragments of ice that are bigger and harder than rebars.

There is no other alternative.

He brings forth his energy blade and uses it to slice through his path. Still, so much more of the fragments follow one after another.

He brings forth another blade then he draws and brandishes with both his hands, rapidly splitting hail fragments one after another as the freezing particles dropped endlessly.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT YOU HAG!?"

He heard the wind send him a sign then he dashes thence.

"WELL, COME AND SEE ME SUFFER!"

He hears his next clue and rushes to that direction of the wind. Once there, he finds the hail and the storm are much more fierce than before.

He braces himself, whispering to Athrylith that things will be alright. He hurriedly inserts him in a hidden vest pocket, then he levitates fighting off the plunging fragments which for some reason seem to be targeting him.

"I AM RIGHT HERE BEING KILLED BUT NEVER DYING ! ! !"

He hears the next source of his only clue echo so whilst levitating he brings forth the third and fourth blades of energy that appeared at the edges of the heels of his shoes then slices his way through to reach his aimed destination.

The hail that dropped becomes swifter. The winds become more violent and the fragments that aim and fall towards him appear and come out from all directions.

He cannot allow a single piece of fragment to collide on him because he brought Athrylith along so he draws out his fifth blade that illuminated from his USB cord limb. The hooked-shaped strand of silver hair that dangled on top of his head lengthens as the end hardens and burst out his sixth blade.

He fights off to make his way through most dreadful part of the winter storm realm where the wind is the strongest and the hail being the fiercest. He finds himself stuck at a spot not knowing where to go as the winds no longer send him his next sign.

"I must persevere, I won't stop until I find you." He promises whilst slicing and splitting 45 large fragments that aimed swiftly at him.

. . . . . . . . .

"ENJOY THE SHOW YOU 'WEAK'! 'PATHETIC'! 'SKANK OF A WITCH'! ! !"

! ! !. . . . . .

By a miracle, he hears his next clue which was no longer brought upon by the winds but heard by his own ears.

He darts to that direction finally finding the familiar face that he's so earnestly trying to locate.

As he just spotted her, his eyes widen in horror as he sees astronomical numbers of spear fragments rapidly aiming and targeting her.

"OLIVIAAAAAAAAA! ! ! ! ! !"

He darts at full-speed drawing out his seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh, twelfth, thirteenth and fourteenth blades that burst forth the sides of his wrists, elbows, shoulders and both sides of his frontal hair strands.

...

He hurriedly soars at the speed of sound towards her...

...

brandishing... decimating 72 speeding ice fragments,

...

piercing... disintegrating 117 thrusting crystal fragments,

...

slicing... obliterating 207 spearing hail fragments,

...

splitting... pulverizing 468 enormous fragments

...

He ceaselessly assails the rapidly plummeting fragments that come from all directions that blocks, falls and targets both of them as he makes his path towards her.

...

The silveret is greatly preoccupied and then when he is able to reach less than three meters next to her...

...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! ! ! ! ... ... ..."

...

he hears the frenzied blonde laughs boisterously,

...

"! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! . . . . . . . . ."

...

her voice trails off to a silence as he turns to her in alarm

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

...

then his ears ring as she screams all-out in pain.

...

At that very second, his eyes shot wide when he witnesses the fastest and largest spear like hail fragment that he ever seen in the realm mightily pierces through her chest with full-force, making her violently tumble and then plummet through a crack on the ocean floor at a blink of an eye.

...

He sees it all...

...

as she falls...

...

and falls...

...

and falls...

...

until he can no longer see her.

...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"


	5. RBA2 ch17 &17: For The Ones Born Of

Back in the clearing...

"So how was Miku able to enter?" Mikuo asks them a few minutes after the two exited the snow globe-shaped structure's doorway.

"That still remains a mystery for I have no idea." Len says as he wondered why.

"Perhaps there are really people who are exempted from being locked out by your seals." Rinto states a possibility.

"Hmm... That's what I want to find out." Len utters, deep in thought, with his view fixed on the doorway.

"Well, why don't we find out then? Who else hasn't tried entering?" Nero suggests.

"I haven't." Lenka admits.

"So have I." Neru mentions.

"Well girls, good luck with that!" Rin mutters sarcastically as she rigorously rubs on the plaster on her nose.

Nero takes Lenka by the hand and walks with her beside the snow globe-shaped gateway.

Rinto does the same with Neru whilst the rest follow them closely.

"Just give it a push with your hand, girls. Don't copy what Rin just did." Mikuo says, snickering then yelped suddenly.

x_ _X

Rin kicked him on the bottom for the blunt statement.

Gently, Lenka and Neru touch the snow globe structure that looked like a winter decoration. They glance at each other then nod together then they give the crystal icy barrier a push with the hand that they placed on it. Nothing happened. Both girls are still standing where they are standing. They decide to try pushing it again but this time with a little more effort and force. Both girls didn't get through.

"I guess that settles it then. Piko surely couldn't get through it himself since he demanded it to be unsealed to be able to enter." Rinto confirms.

"So how come Miku and Olivia were able to get through?" Mikuo asks again.

Len, who has been silent, has been thinking since they started the experiment. Could it be that his spells aren't perfect? What could have caused these shortcomings that have interfered with his ability's concentration? He looks at Miku and thinks about Olivia. What does both girls have in common that has to do with him or with his ability?

"Len?" Nero interrupts his pondering.

"I think we just have to conclude that your abilities aren't perfect. Perhaps you still need to season yourself more to be a better entity. It's like in the MMORPG that Piko, Olivia and I love to play. To be a much better mage, archer or swordsman, we needed to invest a lot of time leveling up and PVP training to be masters of our skills and be top players of the game." He compares Len's situation to their experience as avid online gamers.

"I believe I understand what Nero is trying to say, Len.

You've only tried your abilities today and the last time you used it was three and half years ago.

It is only possible that you really need to be more seasoned with your abilities first before thinking that they're entirely accurate or flawless." Miku supports the strawberry blond boy's concept and explanation.

"I'll exert more effort to be much more careful from now on." Len resolves.

In his mind, he still find that something is lacking. He looks at the Winterdomain's gateway as his thoughts linger about what other possibility could there be that could have nullified the seal or the lock not just once but twice.

"Len? Are you worried about Piko and Olivia? You have been staring at the doorway as if you're spaced out." The tealette asks from behind him as his thoughts get interrupted again.

"I can't deny that…" He seriously replies straight to the point, wanting to leap back inside the portal very badly.

"!..."

He gets startled when he feels a pair of delicate arms snake around his back to his chest, securing an embrace.

"So are we, Len. So are we. But you gave Piko your word, you can't just break it then intrude his mission in case you are still planning to follow them. He may never trust you again if you do that.

All we can do now is wait and believe that they'll return safely." She says, gently explaining the situation and then he hears a sniffle as he feels her tears dampen the back of his shirt.

"She's right, Len. Even though we tend to pick on Piko and tease him a lot, we still fully appreciate what he did for us. He's a really good friend." His golden-hair statuesque cousin supports the weeping tealette's reasoning and reminds him of their friend's goodwill.

"Olivia has always been a very kind and loving person to everyone even though some people are mean to her. I admit I tend to be a snob towards her at times but she always approaches me with a warm smile and a sincere cheerful disposition. I can understand why Piko is so worried. It's so obvious why!" Rinto's ritzy SP spouse appraises the youngest female member of the group hence making him recall that it is in fact proven and true.

"There is no point for you or anyone stressing about being the one responsible for this. Don't you dare think so highly of yourself! No one here is blaming you for what has happened. Why don't we think of a way that'll make them happy on their arrival instead of worrying?" Nero stresses a point, scolding him for almost acting out of reasoning then adds extra explanation and an alternative choice of action.

"Big brother and the rest are correct, cous. Nero, that's a great idea! Let's do something for them instead. They'll probably be very hungry when they come back. I know they both love chocolate and can't get enough of it. Why don't we all bake them chocolate desserts while waiting?" his voluptuous cousin says then suggests an idea.

"Stop worrying any further, bro and let's just prepare something for them in their return!" Rin supports Lenka's suggestion.

With that being said, she begins tugging her twin brother by the arm trying to make him move away from the snow globe structure whilst Miku gives him a little push whilst her head still leans on his back as she hides her flushed, tear-stained face.

"Yeah everyone, LET'S! Off to the kitchen with you!" Mikuo urges, helping Rin move her brother as well. With effective and exerted effort, he successfully pushes Len at the back towards that certain destination not allowing him to mislead the direction. The others follow them, cheering him on.

"...Thanks everyone. I appreciate the concern." He utters so silently that no one hear him as he finally gives in to their consoling.

The light blond boy with the glowing pale blue highlights smiles peacefully as he feels revitalized when the heavy burden of guilt slowly leaves him. He feels really fortunate and overly grateful that he had them all as his good friends.

* * *

It drops her  
miles and miles in altitude  
and with a thud from here and there  
as she collides from a number of the ravine's edges  
while endlessly dropping hail as big as footballs and  
as sharp as nails hit her.

After all the battering by the winds from the drop, she feels the sharp edge of the dry and freezing bottom where she lands in a loud, thundering collision.

****CCCCCRRRRAAAARRRRSSSSHHHH! ! ! !****

Then,  
her blood splatters  
colouring the icy ground  
which sprays meters away  
and around the spot  
then silence lurks.

After a brief number of seconds, she opens her eyes and lifts her hand upwards tiredly as she stares at the heavily clouded sky that slightly drops chilling water now replacing the hail.

Luckily, the bottom of the drop has very little wind in which she can once again zombie-ishly struggle up to her

feet to move...

move...

and move...

then finally she feels her body pushes itself backwards in a corner of the bottom of the ocean.

...

Unconsciousness starts.

This is the curse...  
of the daughter of the Abyss.

* * *

Half way levitating down the Winterdomain's ocean's depths...

"OUT OF MY WAY!" he hollers smashing a cliff's jagged edge as the tensed silveret hurriedly glides downwards as fast as he can.

He reaches the bottom in the nick of time as he glances at every direction to where the familiar face that he's so earnestly searching for might be.

The bottom of the vast icy ocean looks like a wide canyon pathway leading to God-knows-where. Sharp clusters of fragments scatter all over the frozen floor with reappearing thick fogs enveloping the air making it look too white whilst the wind is scarce making it hard to breathe. Despite this, the frozen ocean's canyon appears placid, way more peaceful than the condition he was in at the ocean's surface. It is still fortunate though for the area seems to have a very minimal dose of the Winterdomain's true fury.

The anxious silveret searches in all corners of the bottom leading to the right. He turns about-face when he believes that he looked far enough then he dashes at full speed to search the opposite pathway of the frozen ocean canyon as he decimates, pierces and severs the blocking bounders and pointy spikes that hinders his way.

"Aaaaaugh!" He gives out an overly frustrated and vex-filled exasperated groan as he finds himself in a quagmire.

"Where are you?" he says, looking left and right then he feels cool and tiny drops from above.

"Rain... in this freezing realm?" He wonders as he looks up.

"At least the hail is gone." He whispers, not intending to stop running then he dashes faster.

At a sudden surprising discovery, the rain seems to make the surroundings look much clearer. At the corner of his eye, he notices a slender limb raises upwards from the ground.

There she is lying down in a crater which is piled with icy spikes, lifting her hand towards the sky as if reaching out to something.

"!"

He feels a immense sensation of relief as he feels his eyes starting to dampen upon finally seeing her. Eagerly rushing to her side, he sees her zombie-ishly struggling up to her feet and walk away to which gravity compels her to fall backwards.

Reaching in due timing, he

l.  
e.  
a.  
p.  
s.

forward

*Thud*

and catches her in his arms before her back crashes to the cold hard ground as he kneels having her sit on his lap.

"Olivia?" He utters her name. She's unconscious. Piko gently holds her closer to him as he inevitably takes a good look at her present condition.

Battered from every angle and corner of her body, covered in her own flowing, partially frozen blood and with clothes reduced to shreds, how pitiful she looked!

What really command his attention is the look on Olivia's face, how she had dreadfully suffered from it and with a facial expression as if this wasn't the first time it has happened.

With a heart heavy of guilt, he couldn't prevent his eyes from welling up any longer and he leans his face aside hers. "I'm so sorry..." He whispers whilst biting his lower lip to stop himself from sobbing.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry!" He hurtfully repeats, embracing her tighter.

* * *

ROMANTIC BREAKER ARC 2 (Vocaloid fanfic by ArcadeDoll) CHAPTER 17.5: FOR THE ONES BORN OF THIS BLOOD

* * *

It is a gloomy dusk. The sun is setting whilst the wind slowly but not so strongly breezes from time to time. It would have been a bright and fine day if only it didn't have to end this way...

"This is the order for the daughter of the Abyss, my lady. We humbly apologise." A group of handmaidens and servants regarded as they sadly bowed down before her. They all about-turn then marched away from the premises.

Olivia is dressed in her prettiest overcoat sewn with the finest laces and bejeweled with valuable gemstones. She is forced to stand over by an edge of a deep and wide precipice. She fidgeted nervously as a heavy load of fright surrounded her as she looked over the darkness-filled depths of the horrifying view. Her foot is bound with chains that are nailed to the solid ground to keep her from running away. A few meters away, explosives are lit to break the edge of the cliff to make her plummet.

While awaiting her torture, she recalls her happy childhood when she lived with three different noble families who wholeheartedly welcomed her, the daughter of the Abyss, in their homes.

The Cody family was the first, who raised her to be a proper lady, teaching her good housekeeping, culinary, gardening and various feminine skills.

Next is the Treble's house, who gave her a proper education, letting her master etiquette and protocol, thus raising her to be a delightful socialite that everyone in the land loves to interact with.

Lastly, the Devins, who taught her self-defense and combat skills, trained her with the basics and ins-and-outs of the abyss abilities that she innately possess.

All are good families but were all exiled by the horrid witch who named herself the queen of the land. Before her journey to the precipice, her adoptive parents from the Devin family confessed why her real family has left her with them and were always away. They told her the secret of her birth and who her parents really are.

* * *

She is the only daughter of the Abyssmal King and the Abyssmal knight. The reigning queen who married the former king's father spread fallacious news that her fate is to forever plummet into an unending depth in exchange for secured prosperity throughout the land. This vile new queen is ever so patiently awaiting for her husband's demise to take over the throne. A throne that either of his grandchildren rightfully deserves and should be bestowed with.

Right after her father died, her mother led the rebellion. The families whose faction only follows and loyally serves her parents came to terms to help the children of the Abyss from the threat who is slowly crawling its way to the throne.

The 3 houses all belong to the same faction who loyalty serve her late father, the former Abyssmal King. Rumors has it that the hag on the throne, known only as 'the Scourge', wanted her granddaughter-by-marriage Olivia to be killed so that there will be no visible heir to the throne.

However, the cruel woman, whom she only knew by the moniker, 'nana', maltreated her with numerous torture curses. The wicked then cast a curse on the daughter of the Abyss, making her steps to eventually direct itself to an endless walk until she plummets from a cliff or ravine.

During times the vile lady did successfully made her fall from a high altitude, the hag never allowed her to die a quick and painless death.

_For some reason however, why the child never dies from it, remained a mystery._

Many believed it is because of the abilities she has within. Some thought it is a flaw from the wicked woman's curse.

The hag wouldn't care at all for as long as she hasn't fully satisfied herself torturing her dear granddaughter. Seeing her rise from the fall in all despairs and a bloody mess over and over again brings wicked joy to the horrible woman. This cruelty has been done to her a number of times when she was very young.

With the help of her mother's comrades, they cast counterspells to minimalise the chances whilst some guard her. Thus, she was kept safe. The people of the 3 houses also ensured that the little girl would grow up happy and with all joys of family and friends despite the eventual cruel attacks on her.

Her mother, who delegated her well-being to the 3 loyal houses, instructed them to care for her for 3 years each whilst she is away on their battles. Starting at the early age of three, Olivia first spent 3 years living with the Codies then the next 3 years with the Trebles.

From time to time yet quite rarely, she received brief and very discreet visits from her mother and sibling.

During the first year of her stay with the Devin's household, news spread that the abyssmal knight, her mother, was killed by the queen. Even so, the Devin's household persevered and stick to their duty and decided to care for her even exceeding two years.

On her twelfth birthday and on her third year there, the Devin stronghold was sallied by the queen's minions and captured her. They searched high and low for the other child of the Abyss but to no avail.

Within just a day, she was adorned like a newly deceased noble and was prepared to descend _the deadliest and most distant fall_, thus, sentenced to this very fate where she currently stood.

* * *

The explosives are lit and a loud roar from the earth it had impacted on echoed from the ground. Heavy and thick dust and filth was thrown from all directions where the distressed child is situated in. She felt parts of her flesh in different areas of her body get torn and mangled by the explosion.

Then inevitably, she fell...

Little does she know that at that very moment, the Heads of the Cody, Treble and Devin Houses all gathered together in union as they all cast powerful counter-spells to support and save Olivia. They all fully believed that she is their one true hope for their realm's future.

The Cody House Head directed her fate to never be fatally harmed whenever she plummets therefore strengthening her body's endurance and willpower thus guiding her to fall in a ravaging sea instead of a bottomless abyss.

With this done, the spell pierces her on the right knee.

The Treble House Head altered the queen's curse of the 'endless zombified march to an abyss' to a null thus allowing the child to able to move on her own free will, believing that the child, with her charms and upbringing in their house, will soon return with an army that will wipe out the hag queen's minions.

With this done, the spell pierces her on the left foot.

The Devin House head summoned aid from the strongest of entities imploring that an immensely powerful and lasting saviour will be sent to her and would always come to her aid whenever she was ever put into grave danger, requesting an eternal comrade that will defend her faithfully for as long as she lives.

Thus, with this done, the spell pierces her on the left eye.

With all three spells cast, power has awaken appearing around her. Thus, the flames of the Abyssmal bloodline ignite.

And she fell...

and fell...

and fell...

*SPLASH!*

* * *

"GASP ! ! !" She breathes heavily and gasps for air.

Within all the whiteness of the cold surroundings, she feels warm.

This warmth...

Then she instantly opens her eyes and she cries uncontrollably.


	6. RBA2 ch18: Heart Of Steel

Within all the whiteness of the surroundings of the frozen ocean...

The vicinity is of pure blankness, of only the specified hues of white and blue. The terrain is as if being under the vast seas, as if in an extreme canyon, however, it is cold, hard and full of threatening perils.

Forms of spikes that are clustered in groups stick out on certain areas of the uneven floor similar like cacti in the great deserts whilst caverns have the same but are found both on the floor and ceilings.

The crystals made of pure ice reflects faint light from the skies whilst the changing air pressure made a rare single breeze blew a white fog swaying their hair side to side.

All there is around was a world of frost in the depths.

His source of concern isn't mainly because of the surroundings or his own enigmatic problems but absolutely another matter. He finds this far more troublesome and very difficult to deal with.

Having possess great ability and physical strength that does not easily break or damage is utmost surprising from someone that everybody considers a brain. Despite his demeanor who does not easily give in to any tensions, he finds himself in a very puzzling quagmire of disabling thoughts whilst he confronts the situation at hand.

He has no time to think about this, he reminds himself however...

"What is this feeling? It hurts so much. I am neither harmed nor wounded but how come I feel so much pain? Olivia's the one who is in a bad condition while I am not at all tainted. So why?"

The grieving silveret wonders so much as he clutches and secures her delicate body to lean closer to him. His embrace brings forth immense warmth that emits from within him, from his very soul. He, as if in a trance, transfers it to her to keep her warm. At the same time, it also cures her massively injured body slowly but minimally. They sit there being enveloped in a spectrum.

His cheek touches her own whilst the plummeting moisture continues to fall from his eyes. These warm tears, which even the most intense cold couldn't even partially evaporate into frost, delivers rejuvenation allowing her to regain new strength and energy.

His healing abilities is far inferior than his entity friend's but as for the present moment, it will have to do.

After a brief moment, he wipes his tears and examines the area for a safe place to take the unconscious. He looks left and right in the area. Carefully, he scrutinizes the premises and spies a seemingly dry and tranquil spot in the ocean floor.

With a gentle lift, he carries the precious girl in his arms and glides to that direction.

Once there, he settles her gently aside, lying her head on his lap. He is about to unload the antiseptic, bandages and tapes that he possess and has in his vest's hidden pocket with Athrylith when he notices the sudden change in the surroundings.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

A strange ominous presence is sensed by him within the vicinity. This makes him frown and secure Olivia back in his arms whilst his USB limb expands instinctively. It readies in blade form and begins to spark lightning in anticipation of a hidden enemy. He resolves not to hesitate drawing out more blades if necessary.

The silveret is ready to battle as he scans the area in all directions however after a lengthy search, no signs of anyone is perceived.

'_What could it be?_' He suspects when the presence suddenly vanished and is no longer traceable.

For an instance there, he could have sworn he sensed something is observing them and it is not the blizzard leash creature that suppose to be following him.

"Uhh..."

He hears a quiet moan, originating within the very person in his arms.

'_It must have been so cold and very painful. Hold on..._' He believes.

As he is about to take his vest off and ready the medical items that he initially intended to do...

"* * * GASP ! ! ! * * *"

!

He hears her exhale a very disturbing and rattled heave as if she was recently out of breath.

Then after the sudden instance of shock, ...

her tears well up...

then with a very heartbreaking pause...

she gasps out highly pity-capturing sob.

She cries and she cries.

This captures his full attention in an instant and altogether touches his heart entirely.

"It's ok, it's ok, I'm right here, Olivia." Hugging without delay, he consoles her gently.

He never feels so much sadness and sympathy towards anyone in his entire life.

As she cries her heart out, it felt like he wanted to take away the pain.

He wants to protect her and her brilliant smile.

He cares...

He cares so much for her.

He thought to himself like this whilst her head and face rests on his chest close to where his heart is aching.

They both sit there on the pure white pristine ground.

After a while, her sobbing quiets down as she seem to have finally calmed down.

"Piko," she says as she faces him eye to eye, "I'm so sorry but I have to leave. Please tell the others my apologies and my deepest of thanks as well. It has been wonderful being everyone's friend but I really cannot stay any longer. Thank you so much," then she sadly closes her eyes and gives him one last long embrace.

Whilst this heartfelt embrace occurs, she recalls what happened in her dream when she was unconscious.

She didn't want to tell him this but for some reason, she whispers it in his ear as if his warmth is making her tell him what's wrong.

She tells him all about the nightmare which, in fact, is really a gist of what has happened to her in the past...

She just had her twelfth birthday and within just a day, she was sentenced to death - to be tortured by explosives and falling. She was expected to suffer from wounds that would eventually expire her whilst falling into a deep ravine which is also known as a bottomless cliff in her homeland. The horrible queen expects that she will die an agonizing and slow death from the injuries until she becomes a corpse that will forever plummet in the unending abyss. Her feet were chained to the ground as she stands at the very edge of a precipice whilst explosives were lit to break the earth that she was standing on. Then, she suddenly obtained so much agony as she felt so much cuts and sharpness hitting her on various corners of her body from the explosion debris.

The most pain she underwent are focused on three areas: one on her left foot, the second on her right knee and lastly on her left eye. As those were separately pierced, messages in her head are sent as to tell her that they were actually counter and support spells to save her. Then, she felt her pitch black, abyssmal flames automatically ignited and enveloped her entire body as she plunges into a most violent-current waters of the seas.

After saying this, she ends her embrace as she readies herself to stand up and continue her journey for her cursed feet wouldn't let her remain a minute longer.

The zombie-ish pressure from the unseen force is controlling her to stand and march then resolves to finally give in to do so tearfully.

However, even with the persistent curse pulling her away from the place, she couldn't bulge out of the spot.

She tries breaking the hug and standing up again but he pins her there in his embrace.

...!

Olivia looks at him out of concern.

His head is positioned low, looking downwards whilst his eyes are covered in his bangs.

"Piko?" She asks then she feels him loosen the hold of one of his arms and feels his warm hand touch her left cheek.

S.l.o.w.l.y, he looks up to her, face to face, then she inescapably takes a good look at him.

!

When she sees this, her tears well up once again.

What she sees of Piko is the saddest she ever seen of him. His cheeks are smeared in tears as his heterochromia iridum eyes are soaked in moisture and redden on the sides.

"Piko... I don't want to involve you and the others. I am the daughter of the Abyss, cursed to forever journey endlessly - to fall, never dying from it and forever moving until the end of my lifetime. When Len healed me, I have forgotten that my wounds possess a counter-spell that allowed me to move freely and as I willed to be. I acted rashly and thoughtlessly. I thought that if an entity would heal me, it would be different and completely dispel my curse but the risk I took was a mistake and resulted to this. Back in the tent when this abyss eye came out, I sensed that the curse would immediately carry on and compel me to move once again. Now I must go back on my journey. So...goodbye." She explains and informs him whilst sobbing then she looks away.

She once again tries to break the embrace and to stand up but the hold sticks her there like she's cemented to where she is.

Piko, who has been entirely focused to every word that she said, wouldn't allow his arms to release her.

"There are so many things that you don't know of me, Piko, so many perilous occurrences will arise when I'm around. So please..." She begs him as she feels his hand position itself on her cheek once again.

'_He has been silent all this time. Why won't he say anything?_' She observes anxiously as she takes a longer look at him.

She stares at him as she notices him initially staring at her in the eyes.

His eyes... are telling her what he wants to say to her.

! ! !

All this time, she thought he can only act seemingly cool.

A good yet somewhat a distant kind of friend towards her.

Whilst she always acts affectionately towards him, he tends to ignore or hurriedly move away from her.

What she sees him do now is not what she usually sees in him.

She cannot deny how this realisation is truly breaking her heart.

'_He... he doesn't want me to go. He doesn't want me to leave him!_' She discovers as she feels her own tears crawl down her face.

She cares about him and he cares about her!

She cares about him so much that she wouldn't want him or any their friends to be involved with her own problems. In fact as she realises this, she cares about him not as just a friend alone but it is so much more than that.

'_I, too,... I don't want to leave you!_' She cries in her thoughts and hugs him tighter.

They remain there in each other's embrace for while until they are able to compose themselves.

After a while when Olivia is able to speak clearly once again, she begins telling him, "You wanted me to stay with you, right? You wanted me not to leave you. However, Piko,I must tell you. Having me around...," She gently tells him when she faces him eye to eye.

He, once again, places his hand back on her cheek, letting her feel more warmth that is emitting from his palm as he stares at her injured yet still superiorly beautiful visage.

She then continues, "Having me around will be quite bothersome because..."

She pauses and takes a deep breath.

"I'm dangerous!" She encloses firmly, not breaking her gaze on him whilst she faces him with a very serious countenance.

She notices him shine her a satisfied smirk then he leans closer to whisper her his own remark.

"So am I." He frankly admitted.

Then without another thought, he thrusts his face forward and contacts hers, revealing his heart's true message.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

'I'm in love with you.


	7. RBA2 ch19: No Darn Freaking Way!

In the Kagamine residence's kitchen...

"Tada! And I'm done! I win! Pay up!" A blonde girl wearing a huge white flowing ribbon gloriously exclaims.

She holds out her hand to Neru, who is busy embellishing her enormous triple-layered cake covered with rich, extra creamy, milk chocolate icing with specks of glistening edible gold.

Before the baking and cooking pastime occur, the girls decide to make their food share in the Kagamine's kitchen while the boys make theirs in the Hatsune's kitchen.

It has been over 30 minutes since they left the clearing and had began cooking.

All their SP progenies are gathered in a big crib by the dining room within eye range with their toys around them whilst their mothers work in the kitchen. Beside the crib are their journals, piled on the dining table which has been filled up with the hour's entry.

They are all gathered and checked except for Piko and Olivia's, whose journal still lack that hour's entry.

The menacing short-haired blonde decides to make matters more fun and suggested a wager with Neru. If she finishes first, Neru gives her jewelry gift certificates and shopping coupons. If Neru finishes first, she gets candid photos and baby pictures of her cousin.

"Rin, you just stick CHEAP chocolate bars and LOW-QUALITY truffles inside THAT... that... mango gooey... ruins? ...thing? I have no intention of acknowledging you as the winner." With her nose up in the air, the ritzy strawberry blonde protests condescendingly.

The long-haired strawberry blonde grimaces eyeing the grotesque edible 'ruins' thing on a silver serving platter that is placed in between a huge basin full of cubed ice. With uninterested airs, she flips her glossy hair that she normally wears up in a side ponytail and turns away.

"Oh no you won't! I am still the winner so you owe me. A deal's a deal. Besides... Looky! It's my masterpiece! Chocomango jelly sculpture surprise! It's really good. You try some and taste it yourself." Rin defends as she holds out a small bowl and heaping spoonful of the gelatin food fiasco in front of her grimacing mouth.

"Get that food abomination away from m ! ! !" Neru denies the offer but the heaping spoonful of the grotesque-looking dessert made its way into her mouth.

Her eyes bulge wide open after she has swallowed then gags, "~*Cough~ cough~" then she glares at the short-haired blonde who is beaming her a victorious smile.

"See? Yummy! It's soooo gooood!" Rin says cheerfully with all her frontal teeth comically showing.

"Don't patronise yourself. *~P-tooey!~*" After Neru spat in the sink, she grabs a glass of water and then gargled.  
"Aww come on girls, why don't you both just get along? Rin, is 'that' what you made? You made so much!" Miku says as she takes out her newly baked quadruple chocolate cookies out of the oven.

"Nonsense! Piko and Olivia eat tons of chocolate and this is not just for them but for everybody. There might even be gatecrashers later so the more the better. Care to taste?" Rin happily reminds her as a spoonful of the seemingly not-so-appetizing dessert is placed in front of Miku's mouth.

"Hmm... mmm…" She hesitates for a second but decides to be daring as she kindly accepts the favor then had a good taste of the strange food item.

"Mmm mmm! It looks weird and unappetizing but it's really good! Not a good presentation so please try your best to work on that, Rin. The taste test, however, is a high-marked pass!" She frankly says a criticism but supports the short-haired blonde for her effort.

"Bahh! You must be OUT of your mind, Miku! How could you stomach such a FOOD DISASTER, or a MEAL FIASCO, or even swallow such a GOURMET ABOMINA... ! ! ! !" Neru's haughty objections are discontinued as _an even bigger, heaping spoonful _reaches into her mouth for the second time around. She inevitably has to swallow then she hurries right back to the sink.

"I'm done as well and I guess I made a lot too!" Lenka remarks as the three girls marvel at the scrumptious dessert that laid on one of the kitchen counters.

She made a huge chocolate and strawberry pie with intricately decorated toppings of various berries, white chocolate carvings, candied walnuts, lined with bars of slender pieces of toffee and peanut brittle, laced with whipped cream that has a slight touch of sprinkled cocoa powder and swirled with three different kinds of melted chocolate and luscious caramel.

"I made three more though regular-sized pies. One is for the taste test. Here, kindly have some please." She gladly offers and slices one of the pies then she serves a piece for each of them.

The three simultaneously put a spoonful of the pie into their mouth as an '_I'm-in-heaven_' facial expression appear on their faces.

"Oh wow! This is the best dessert I've ever tasted!" Rin compliments first.

"Delicious! You baked a better pie than our chef!" Neru highly appraises her.

"You really outdid yourself, Lenka. This dessert is superb!" Miku highly compliments her.

Receiving so many compliments makes Lenka blush in bashfulness, "Aww, that's so sweet of you girls. Thanks but I'm still learning new baking skills." She says timidly. "I wonder what the boys are making?" She mentions curiously.

"We made so much sweets, I don't think they need to contribute anymore." Miku says as she takes out her sixth batch of cookies out of the oven, noting the fact that her cookie dough batter is still half-full.

...

After that being said, Len and Rinto enter the Kagamine kitchen looking quite crossed.

Both boys are covered with patches of food ingredients and questionable stains.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Miku exclaims in surprise whilst the rest of the girls all stare at them in wonder.

"Mikuo and Nero happened!" Len blankly replies, annoyed beyond all means.

"You don't mean..." Neru is about to make an accurate suspicion when Rinto continues for her.

"Yup! They are up for round 2!" Rinto flatly answers as he frowns at the stains on the brand new shirt that his SP spouse gave him.

Rin giggles, unconcerned and bluntly blurts out, "Well, we all know how that shall end up."

"Nooooo! My cutie Nero!" Lenka agitatedly screams as she quickly dashes out of the kitchen door which led to the backyard and towards the Hatsune kitchen.

"Lenka, wait for me!" Miku calls out as she ran after her hoping that her brother wouldn't accidentally injure one of their younger peers.

"I better give the girls a hand," says Len then he follows them promptly.

When the three are gone...

"I guess I'll just have to cook here then but wow, there seems to be more dessert than I had imagined. I guess I better get started and cook a healthy meal so that we won't all get diabetes." Rinto decides and comments on their abundant spread and finished products after the three left.

"I'll help you cook delicious, healthy main course meals then." Neru gladly offers after she just accomplished decorating her cake.

She proudly holds out a small plate with a slice of her finished pastry then positions a forkful of the glittering dessert in front of his mouth. "Say 'Aaaa', dearest." He does so and eagerly accepts the generous offer.

"Mmm mmm! That was exquisite, angel. Thank you!" He compliments her then kisses her on the cheek.

"Aww, you're very welcome, my dearest." She says, blushing as she holds out another forkful of it which he gladly munches and then she hands him a cool glass of water that he drinks afterwards.

"I'll help too, I'll cook dishes that I just had in mind right now!" Rin says, wanting to pitch in.

"Oh no, we had enough of your cooking! So you just help Miku finish 'that'!" Neru denies her offer of assistance then points to the plentiful cookie dough batter that remained on the counter by the oven that Miku had left which badly needed to be attended to.

"Fine!" Rin agrees as she pouts.

* * *

In the other residence's kitchen which is just a few paces away...

"And don't stop scrubbing until this place is spotless!" A gravely serious light blond boy with glowing pale blue highlights orders as two other boys, who looked like they just went through a snowstorm, obediently clean the Hatsune's horribly dirtied kitchen.

"Heheheheh..." Miku and Lenka both giggle as they find the two looking rather seemingly hilarious and not at all like in a state of shock after going through the sudden calamity.

Len had them temporarily sealed in a spot in the kitchen where they were brawling as he summoned a pinpointed snowstorm to dome on them. Thus, in a matter of a few minutes, they lost the will to continue beating the crap out of each other and came out shuddering from all the cold they confront with.

"Look at the bright side guys, you'll warm up again after completing all this work." He sarcastically says then snickers as he tosses extra washcloths over their heads.

* * *

A few moments later back in the other kitchen...

"What the heck... are THOSE suppose to be?" Neru exclaims as she checks on Rin's work and saw the newly baked batch of cookies she made from the cookie dough batter that Miku had left behind.

As she closely examines them, it made her face turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Oh... I got bored so I decided to skip out on making plain boring circles and made fun shapes instead. See? This is an airplane. This one is a rocket. That one is a blimp and these are hot air balloons..." Rin identifies her 'creative' work that made the rising range of red tint on Neru's face increase.

_Neru, herself, felt like distancing away from Rin and her so-called sky vehicle themed shaped cookies for those looked 'absolutely different' than what she claims them to be. _

Rinto, with his back turned to them, is busy preparing creamy chorizo with potato, cabbage and homemade cheese chowder; a fresh tropical garden salad with honeyed walnuts; shrimp and salt water fish tamarind-based stew with water spinach and root crops; chopsuey with broccoli, cauliflower, young corn and other various tropical vegetables; and healthy roast pork stuffed with fresh fruits and herbs with a popular sweet and slightly hot southeastern gravy by the stoves and turbo broiler.

"We're back! Need any help guys?" Len says as he, Miku, Lenka, Nero and Mikuo enter the Kagamine residence kitchen.

"Mmmm! That smells so good!" Miku compliments as they are welcomed by a warm and delicious-smelling aroma.

"What are you making, big bro?" Lenka asks her twin, seemingly impressed by her older brother's abundant spread and handy work.

"Oh not much, just roast, salad, soup, stew and stir fry - healthy dishes." He humbly replies as he turned the fire off when he's done.

Then suddenly, he feels a certain strawberry blonde inch closer and cling to him, obviously rattled.

He and the others notice that her face looked very pale and has a very mortified expression.

"Are you sick, sis?" Nero notices despite the fact that he himself looked rather ailing and beaten.

"Oh my God, Neru! You don't look very well!" Lenka tells her out of concern.

"Hm? Neru angel, are you ok?" Her golden-haired SP spouse inquires as he places his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature.

As they all wonder why, they saw her unexpectedly cover her mouth so as it wouldn't be caught open again which then

'_Rin made an appearance!_'

right in between all of them.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

"Hey Rinto! Care to taste? Neru didn't give me an answer as I just shoved one into her mouth. Here guys, taste it! Instead of just quadruple chocolate cookies, I also added caramel chews, candied almonds, honeyed walnuts, spearmint taffy, crushed peppermint candies and also bits of various fruits!" Then, she presents the steaming oven tray with her masterpiece that freshly came out of the oven.

She first directs and places the tray in front of the two girls which make both Lenka and Miku instantly freeze after examining what's in it with one glance.

They both immediately turn beet red and immobile.

When they didn't move even a hairbreadth, Rin then turn to the four boys standing around together.

Proudly showing the tray piled with sky-vehicle-shaped cookies, she holds one up in her fingers.

Neru faints at the sight as Rinto instinctively caught her in his arms, he takes her away to the dining room for some fresh air.

So turning to the three remaining boys, who is her twin brother, Len; her SP spouse, Mikuo; and her cousin's SP husband, Nero, she firmly demands, "I want a taste-tester, NOW! One of you! OPEN UP!"

They all simultaneously cover their mouths as Len whisper a spell to form a transparent ice wall in between them before he take his hands off his mouth and says, "RIN, YOU SHITFORBRAINS! WHAT THE HELL!? Wh-What in the world made you create cookies with shapes that are so...so..."

He loudly scolds her but couldn't continue the reprimanding as he feels the inevitable surge of being ashamed overpower his words.

Seeing the opportunity, his sister's eyes deviously gleams then she rapidly plunges the cookie towards her twin brother's mouth.

The force field repels the cookie, crumbling it.

He, then, abruptly walks out guiding the two girls who are in a frozen-state of stupefaction away.

He directs them out the kitchen and towards the dining room because he, himself, just got so embarrassed and was speechless.

Before he and the girls leave, he cast a stronger barrier spell on every finished meal and dessert within the kitchen to protect their hard work as he predicts chaos will soon occur.

He also locks the kitchen door from the dining room on their way out.

"HEEEEY! NO FAIR!" She rants, yelling as they leave.

Then before anything else happens, she hurries and locks the other remaining door in the kitchen which leads outside to the yard and to the Hatsune's.

With that done, she hides the key inside her brassiere.

"Heeeeey Ku-Oey dear! Cous-in-law!" She foxily says as she sets the baking tray down a kitchen counter.

Afterwards, the determined blonde grabs a couple of large and the most 'scandalous-looking' shaped cookies from the tray with one in her right hand and the other in her left hand as she turns to the two remaining boys whom she shone a puppy-eyed yet spooky facial expression.

She had them both cornered like a lioness with an easy prey up ahead!

The two boys both immediately turn corpse white as they try to scramble away from her to get out of the kitchen without removing their hands off their mouths.

Within a few moments, Len, Miku, Rinto, Neru and Lenka, who are all in the sanctuary of the dining room cradling their SP children.

"! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"


	8. RBA2 ch20: I Think The Same Way As You

"It's so warm like the most comfortable summer morning. It's so soft like the touch of the most gentle breeze. It's so overwhelming like the most awaited experience I have ever been waiting for my entire life... I love it!"

Both he and she thought as they share the nine-second taste of paradise.

She,

Then, with a gasp, she withdraws from him.

She takes deep breaths as to gather oxygen from the thin air around as she recalls what just happened.

Her hand makes its way near her lips, partially hiding it, as she uncontrollably grins from a mixture of bashfulness and joy.

How she wish to go through it again!

Such a wonderful and fuzzy feeling that she even felt in her most private of regions. Naturally, she giggle adorably.

Then timidly she made elusive glances at him and saw his priceless reaction.

He was just as dumbfounded as she was.

His face is so red and the expression is an immense combination of shock, bashfulness and embarrassment, a good form of it.

His looks was so intriguing that she giggled even more from this.

He,

Then, with a sudden pang of guilt and worry, he flinches as he withdraws from her.

'What...

did...

I...

just...

do...

right...

now...?'

He thinks like that and recalls the experience anxiously.

Reminding himself what just happened then results to a sudden blood rush on his face as he freezes from the shock, a good shock yet undeniably quite too bold of him to do.

He recalls his latest words to her before he instigated the activity.

'So am I...'

He blushes even more intensely as he remembered how ultimately suave and superbly seductive he was when he cast those words so near her.

He, then, wouldn't even dare look at her direction until he hears her cute irresistible giggles.

"I don't regret it!" He whispers boldly.

The silveret then dares to look up. Inevitably, he sees her sweet blushing face bearing the most brilliant and prettiest smile that he has ever seen for quite some time now.

It was just moments ago...

but it felt like forever...

_How he missed that smile!_

" I missed you... " He whispers.

"When I thought you're gone forever..." She sings her response.

"I miss you too."

Both share a heartfelt embrace.

* * *

"Welcome back, Olivia!" He whispers. His worries vanish without a trace as a blissful expression forms on his face.

"Thank you, Piko!" She replies with the same sunny smile as she tilts her head a little to the side with her eyes closed.

Then without expecting it, she feels the warmth from the same arms that saved her from being doomed to be a zombie from her undesired journey.

Along with the ultimately blissful moment, he would dare to say more words but waits for a chance whilst struggling to keep composed from the overwhelming yet ever-joyful notion filling deep within so whilst biting his lower lip...

She slowly opens her eyes and gently snakes her own arms around the precious boy whilst she, too, has to struggle from the immense joy to keep composed thus whilst biting her lower lip...

""I love you !""

They chorus as they uncontrollably release biting their lower lips simultaneously.

When they heard what each other just said at the same time, both form blissful looks on their faces as they lovingly gaze at one another.

They joyfully smile at each other and then they cuddle whilst resting in each other's arms.

They remain in one another's arms for some time.

* * *

A few minutes later...

"There you go!" He says after he finished cleansing and applying bandages on all of her wounds.

"I must probably look like a mummy now." Olivia giggles as she felt him add more adhesive tapes underneath her bandaged feet that tickled her.

After Piko has finished adding the tapes to prevent her from slipping, he takes his vest off and wraps it on her shoulders without delay.

Olivia smiles whilst blushing as she shifts to wear it on properly.

"Thank you! That is ever so kind of you." She remarks then she grants him a gentle and titillating touch on the cheek.

"You're welcome. Don't think about it." He replies, blushing shyly then he leans towards her and returns it.

Afterwards, Piko taps on the vest and it shrinks to her size.

_It is a high tech garb that allows the wearer to feel warm or cool depending on the weather conditions which size is adjustable alongside with other added features like fire, rain, slash, stain &amp; wind resistance, intense durability and bulk proof hidden pockets._

She smiles at him for the kind gesture as she feels a hidden spherical object from a seemingly invisible pocket and then she takes it out.

It is Athrylith.

She squeals with delight, cradles and kisses the bundle of joy when she saw him.

Something is different though, she notices.

Noticing the difference as well, Piko takes their SP progeny and examines him closely.

"Olivia, don't you think Athrylith seemed bigger and heavier?" Piko wonders and somewhat worried that he might have froze from all of Winterdomain's cold.

Now that he realises it...he pauses in observation.

"Yeah I noticed, it must be the cold. Don't you feel cold, Piko honey?" Olivia says and asks him the same question that he initially wanted to ask her.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. How can you survive in this harsh climate?" Piko wonders as he thought more deeply whilst looking at the wounds on her right knee and left foot.

Olivia notices what he is observing and guesses, "I...I wouldn't die by natural means, Piko. It is a curse by the scourge. Or... Maybe the counter spells are back...? The spell that the Cody House Head have cast on my right knee gives my body _unyielding endurance_ and _lasting willpower_ from various conditions so that I'll never be fatally harmed from accidents like falling in a steep cliff or violent-current body of water. Although... is it really back?" She wonders as she inspects her right knee.

"And your left footholds the remedy spell that allows you to walk freely, right?" Piko also inquires as he examines it too.

"Yes, it does. The Treble House Head cast that spell on me so that I wouldn't wander around aimlessly. Hmm...I don't feel the curse pulling me away from this spot. I wonder if the support spells really are back..." She wonders why whilst she takes Athrylith from him and gently puts him back in the hidden pocket.

She faces Piko and wonders why he didn't answer her question about him not feeling cold.

She decides to leave it and maybe ask him another time.

Afterwards, she watches him look at her closely as he examines her eye.

Their faces were only a few centimeters apart from each one's.

"What counter or support spell was cast on your eye?" Piko inquires Olivia, focusing on it.

Recalling this made Olivia blush intensely.

She can only be silent as she couldn't decide how to tell this to him.

He notices her become uncomfortable so he decides to leave his inquiry for now.

"Your eye, by the way, is no longer a deep shade of red but just an almost unnoticeable touch of pink tint on the sclera, only the irises remained red. It looks so much better now." He informs her.

"Really? I'm glad that you think so... but... would you prefer me concealing it again like before? Doesn't it look creepy to you?" She asks him a bit cautiously.

"What are you talking about?" Surprised, he says then he approaches and gazes at her.

"Olivia, you are perfect just the way you are. Don't let others ever make you think otherwise." He emits warmth as he touches her left cheek then he leans forward and whispers in her ear.

"To be honest, you are the most beautiful girl in the world to me." He admits then blushes.

Olivia couldn't help but blush as well.

She smiles at him irresistibly for his kind words as she feels like embracing him but she feels his arms already made its way around her and so she hugs him in return.

How she loves it when he is finally being affectionate towards her!

How she wishes that this moment would last!

She knows very well that they have to stop at some time. They have friends who are worried about them and who are waiting for them to return home.

Whilst they both cuddle and enjoy one another's company within each one's warmth, she looks around the nearby surroundings of Winterdomain and thought that it isn't such a bad place all along.

Perhaps this area where they are in right now is a safe refuge spot in the realm?

She whispers her observations in his ear as so it wouldn't jinx it if ever the realm has a mind of its own.

When he hears her voice speak in a very quiet tone, he whispers back in her ear in response, telling her that he observed and suspected it himself.

They both peer at a very far distance and observe.

The hostile dropping of icicles whilst sudden strong gushes of wind throw debris on blockages like boulders crushing the obstacles into smithereens.

The hailstorm switches from sizes into forms from sharp to round from solid to liquid whilst the air itself becomes wind of different strengths going from light to moderate to violent.

"Piko, you can see that far? Just as I thought... you're just like Len all along." She infers.

Piko turns to face her as she clings there right beside him.

"No, I'm not. I am not an entity like Len." He denies flatly.

He continues glancing at her. She isn't looking at him directly for her head rests on his shoulder.

"I can see that far because of my Abyss abilities but unlike our friend, I'm not an entity as well for my abilities aren't limitless.

I grew up in a world where having abilities are innately obtained and have to be trained to full mastery to be completely useful.

A person in my homeland who is innately with ability can live like a normal human being if the person isn't interested or doesn't care to train or use his or her abilities.

If that person does this and denies or neglects having such ability, he or she can become a normal human being." She explains.

Piko sits quietly and patiently focuses on her words as she proceed. He notices her breathing, from being calm, she becomes rather tensed and jittery all of a sudden.

"To be honest, I didn't really focus much on my defense and combat training when I was taken in by the Devin's House care. They were in charge of strengthening me and making me master my abilities but I am just not into it. I never thought of harming anybody or anything even though if they initially wanted to do me harm. That is why when that hag queen's forces attacked and killed a number of the Devin family household, I wasn't able to be of any help to them. It was my fault why they were all nearly annihilated. I didn't do anything at all but try to escape but even that was a failure." She reminisces and regrets sorrowfully about the past as her tears begin to fall down her cheeks.

_She then suddenly feels his soft lips brush against one of her cheeks since he gently leant to lick her tears away._

This makes her somewhat startled that she shifts out of the embrace and move a few paces away to wipe the tears off her other cheek with her hand.

After a few seconds, she feels his palm position itself on her cheek as he moves back close to her.

'_Whenever he does this, he wanted me to look at him directly in the eye..._' She tells herself.

After taking a deep breath, she turns to look at him.

Eye to eye, she sees him bearing a very calm and peaceful countenance.

'_Don't ever worry for I am here to protect you. I won't ever allow anyone to hurt you again. I won't ever leave your side_.'

Her eyes widen as the message instantly enters her mind

_Piko can send his messages telepathically!_

It makes her nervous and blurt out, "You... you... can you read minds?" She turns beet red from embarrassment, moving a few steps further.

"No, I can't. But, I can send my thoughts to someone I closely get connected to and I can anticipate someone's actions by reading their eyes or movements." He whispers whilst he grips her hand instinctively as to not let her linger away.

"Olivia... don't take another step away from this spot any further." He warns as he noticed her starting to walk backwards and away automatically.

She looks around and sees that she is already meters away outside the tranquil spot.

He then lifts her up in his arms, levitates and darts back to the center of the calm spot where he treated her wounds.

"This crystal cavern is really tranquil, isn't it? I wonder if it has any hidden secrets." He mentions in observation, feeling the cavern with his hand.

He looks left and right, up then down as like searching for something.

He draws out one of his blades and slashes a boulder that serves as one of the walls in the tranquil spot.

As it crumbles, they see glittering fragments from the crack of the wall.

Piko takes one of the glittering ores out with his hand and examines it closely.

It is no bigger than the palm of his hand but it illuminates like a tiny light bulb.

Without a second thought, he puts it in his vest's pocket that Olivia is wearing.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's a counter spell stone so hold on to it." He says.

Then with the blade, he chisels out a bigger fragment off the wall which is bigger than his hand and about the size of a bowling ball.

Olivia observes him with great wonder as he moved a short distance away from her and drew out the rest of his blades as she counted them all, "One . . four . . . nine . . . fourteen!"

Then, Piko begins brandishing all of the blades onto the fragment simultaneously.

Hastily hitting it, he succeeds with his ore tampering when it formed 14 tiny polished refined pieces.

Using his largest blade, he uses it like a hammer and deeply engraved one of the refined crystal ore by the edge adjacent the hilt of each blade with four powerful blows.

Clank!

Clink!

Spark!

CLANK!

Olivia can only stare and marvel whilst Piko performs his weapon tampering.

Lastly with the last refined ore to be placed on the largest blade that he is using to hammer the tiny fragments in place, he draws closer four small blades that merges into one.

The four become as big as the largest blade and he uses it as a hammer, thus, engraving the last ore on his final blade.

After this is done, he examines his accomplished handy work and he makes his all his blades disappear then he returns to her side.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. We'll be using these ores' abilities and exceptional energy to repel those targeting hail spears when we try making our way back home." He informs her.

He stares at the far distance area that they were observing earlier where the realm's conditions are most hostile.

"Let's head for home." He says after they prepared themselves.

With that said, the blizzard leash creature makes an appearance as it slitters towards them.

"Aaaah! A SNAKE!" Olivia shrieks then she runs for cover and hides behind Piko.

"Don't be afraid. It is one of Len's summoned minions. It will guide us to the right way home." He snickers.

He couldn't help but smile and be amused at feeling Olivia clutching his waist tightly from behind.

He turns to her and holds her close to him and says, '_Sometimes, you can be so cute._' He teases her telepathically which made her face turn bright red.

"I-I.. I still need to get used to talking to you that way Piko. It makes me queasy." She tells him whilst their faces are just inches apart.

It makes him snicker again as here members a time when she made him feel the same way. He then decides to remind her. "You just recently made me feel the same way just this morning. Oh, and remember yesterday when we went home to prepare for our week long science midterms? I was sitting on the couch watching TV when you popped out of the blue and sat on my lap and started cuddling and hugging me whilst giggling?" He tells her with an intention to make her bashful expressions appear.

"Yes, what about it?" She asks innocently whilst the pinkness of her cheeks slowly dissipates. Blinking, she cutely glances at him.

He chuckles even more when he remembers what he was thinking of yesterday when that happened.

_He was thinking about a 'what if' scenario if it was the other way around._

_~ only it's a bit more to his liking. ~_

He chuckles some more at the memory as a pink tint appears on his cheeks whilst his imagination toys with his mind.

Olivia keeps looking at him.

"Huh?" She wonders then peers at him deeply, focusing, then finally grasped the information successfully.

...!

"Ah!"

She exclaims as she gets it then she tighten her hold on his waist as she beams him an infectious and irresistible grin.

She giggles in delight oh-so-joyfully.

?!

He freezes then his sweat drops at the sudden reaction then

S.L.O.W.L.Y...

he looks at her.

Carefully, he examines her.

She looks so cute as always but there is a puzzling glow that catches his attention.

". . . . . . . . !"

Then, Piko freezes again.

"O...O-Olivia, d-did you just..." He clearly stutters.

He starts to state his suspicion as his blood rushes to his face making it too red for comfort.

Confirming it, he could no longer avoid blushing uncontrollably.

" . . . . . . . . . "

Seeing that priceless reaction made Olivia giggle even more.

He can only listen to her insanely cute giggles as he tries not to burst into flames out of embarrassment.

How he wished that the earth would just open up and gobble him alive.

Olivia just read Piko's mind!


	9. RBA2 ch21: Ordeal Of The Fallen

In a moderate climate vicinity of the vast frozen realm...

A lone and spirited excursionist marches in the openly wide and purely white section of the land of ice and frost. After hours of hiking, the temperamental realm suddenly shifts into a land of no hospitality and mercy as it alters from time to time. The climate becomes beyond freezing and the terrain became uneven and unwelcoming for any normal travelers.

Despite this unruly location's unsolidarity, the undaunted drifter steadily proceeds moving purposely in advance as he strides unnerved by all the seemingly unorganized dangers around him. After some time, he comes upon an extensive frozen canyon that expands as far as the eyes can see as he dodges a plummeting rain of spiky ice shards.

Determined to hunt through the new place he discovered, which is the frozen canyon, he continues his hike unfazed by the frequent falling debris and unwavered by the hostile gushes that passes. No threats of cold and wet acts of nature can even make him shudder.

His prime intentions for his presence in the utmost frosting vicinities of Winterdomain is the usual - to train.

To train hard and intensively for he has a mission, and that is to reclaim what is rightfully his which a vile monster has mercilessly stolen and taken away from him, from his family and from his people.

Every step he makes melts the ice in his path as he reminisces about the unfortunate things that occurred in his past whilst his aura became quite visible to anyone who will ever gaze upon him.

As long as he remembers even with his first memories as a child, it was always with the presence of his mother. Known throughout the land for her excellent acts of courage and chivalry, she was acknowledged as the greatest warrior in their realm.

Even when he was only an infant, she bravely fought her foes with him cradled in one of her arms. Even in the fiercest of battles, the mighty warrior never let her precious child leave her sight.

Because of this, he knew no sense of fear whenever swords clash even if they are inches close to his face or had any traces of fright whenever any form of weaponry is drawn directly at him. He grew up with his mother and amongst all of her soldiers on countless battle fields.

Ever since he learned to stand and to grasp, he was able to held all sorts of weapons. He fought and trained how to use the axe, the bow, the dagger, the mace, the spear, the sword, the wand and most of all, his Abyss abilities.

In his homeland, women are considered more reliable for combat than men for a woman's ability to fully master, develop and be seasoned with her innate abilities are proven thrice as more powerful than a man's.

Most women in the land, of course, still prefer to be very feminine by choice but whenever battle cries and calls out for aid, they willingly take their stand to defend the homeland.

He is an exception though, born of noble blood between a knight and a king. He is equal to the women with high innate abilities and has the potential to surpass them. His parents noticed this right after he was able to stand and talk at the early age of 8 months, this was right after his sister was born. Due to this discovery, his mother appointed herself to be in charge of being his instructor providing him with all the needed proper education and ability training.

His parents decided to keep his existence discreet. And so, he's rarely seen in their abode. He has grown up and become accustomed to a life being an outsider. He, his mother and all her loyal soldiers frequently devote hours of their time and energy strengthening their bodies as well as their abilities if no battle is occurring.

He heard of his sister, who is only 7 months younger than he is when he comes to a conscious state of mind at the age of 3 and rarely sees her, usually only thrice in 6 months, more if fortunate.

He often wondered why his mother never trained his sister herself as he heard of his sibling being passed from family to family for her own education and ability-development.

* * *

One day, he came across one of his mother's books and read about an agreement that his parents had.

According to the mysterious passage, he, the Abyssmal prince was never announced to public when he was born whilst his sister was announced, celebrated and introduced throughout the land upon her birth. It has been a hidden plot by his parents all along.

In the scripture, as he reads on, his parents mentioned about a precognised fate. That the Abyss realm, homeland of the Abysslan, would inevitably encounter a ruthless and hideous foe. That it will soon fall in its hands and will be subjected into chaos and very soon after that, would be conquered.

He also read that they agreed to keep his presence discreet whilst his sister will come out as the visible heir throughout the kingdom.

Still, despite their efforts to keep his existence hidden, words spread that another royal child of the Abyss bloodline was previously born before the one that is already visible.

On the year his mother has predicted the precognised fate to occur, war broke out. This same year, his father met his untimely demise whilst his grandfather reclaimed his title as king. He was soon found out to be slowly dying on his deathbed.

His mother has also predicted that she would soon be annihilated a few years after his grandfather draws his last breath.

* * *

On the year his mother was predicted to be annihilated, she briefly went on leave. She traveled to an abyss world with the intention of delegating his well-being to another family just like what his parents did to his sister.

She journeyed to a far and a most distant place taking him along to one of her most trusted retired soldiers, who also used to be one of her best fighters.

As intended, she leaves him to the former soldier and her husband, she embraces her son one last time whilst beaming him a most determined and grave countenance, "My son, the time has come that the prophesy has foretold. I, the Abyssmal Knight, shall march into battle for the final time then would inevitably plummet into an abyss to no longer return from it. I want you to live a life that I and your father wasn't able to give you whilst you are growing up for we wish for you to enjoy lifelike a child should. We both heartily apologise for treating you like a soldier and ceaselessly training you since the day you were able to stand. We humbly regret for not treating you like how parents should really raise their children. We both believe that you deserve that chance before you become an adult. My body may perish on this battle but my spirit will soar and would always be by your side." She explains.

"But mother, I am already ten. I will be an adult in less than five years why decide for me to live like a child now?" The young knight asks.

"Like I mentioned, my son. I and your father alike, fully regret not granting you that privilege when you were younger.

Whilst your sister has been given it to her, you on the other hand was subjected to nothing but a life of pointless battling and training.

So as your mother and the true queen of our homeland and upon both my and your father's final wishes, I order you to accept this gift." She commands.

She then regally turn to the retired soldier and her spouse.

"From this day forth, I, the Abyssmal Knight and true queen of our homeland, the Abyss realm, entrust unto you faithful former soldier of the Abysslan Knights and your spouse to become the new mother and father of my son, the Abyssmal prince.

I assign you to raise and take care of him like a real mother and father should.

Kindly show him the love that a pair of parents should really show their child and not like what I and my late husband, the true Abyssmal King, did." She declares.

"We highly respect your words and willingly accept this honor, your majesty, Abyssmal Queen Oliviey." The retired Abysslan fighter responds.

She then turns back to face her son and says, "My son, from this day forth, you won't ever hold a weapon for I forbid that you will deny yourself this privilege to enjoy life.

Therefore I cast onto you, three nullification spells to make you partially dormant with your combat skills and innate abilities.

As for the first spell, I cast that_ you shall never be able to pick up weapons of any sorts on your stay in this alternate abyss_;

As for the second spell, I cast that_ you shall not wander off away or too long from your new parents and family so that you would be a good son and family member to them_;

As for the final spell, I cast that _you will soon heartily obtain wisdom in understanding why I must do this to you._ I hope that your eyes shall be opened as your time here passes by."

With the three spells cast out, _three spears made of pitch black flames pierces him on three separate corners of his body_.

The first one pierced him on the_ left foot_, _enabling his disability to wander off too far or too long away from his new family_.

The second one pierces him on the _right knee_, _preventing him from picking up any sort of weaponry and limiting his usage on his abyss abilities_.

Lastly the final black spear pierces him directly in the middle of his _left eye_, _hindering him from deciding to go down the wrong path guaranteeing the happy life that his true parents want for him and that he will inevitably gain the required wisdom for understanding the true reason for this fate_.

The spears that struck

deepen

then immediately

...

vanished

...

as the young knight

...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

...

gives out an all-out cry

...

from the excruciating pain.

...

. . . . . . . . .

The Abyssmal Knight disappeared from where she's standing after the spells have been delivered as the bloodied body of an ailing, brokenhearted and heavily injured boy drops in front of the spot.

"M...M-Mother...W-Why...?"

. . . . . . . . .

He utters most painfully

whilst tears streaked unceasingly down his face...

Then

...

with all exhaustion,

...

he faints

...

in the embrace of his new parents.


	10. RBA2 ch22: About Me?

In the middle of somewhere in Winterdomain...

*SHATTER!*

*SLICE!*

*SMASH!*

Piko obliterates fifteen dozen plummeting hail spears.

These targeted them whilst they are making their way back to the doorway's location. Their travel is led by the blizzard leash creature.

*BREAKS!*

*BRANDISH!*

He easily crushed a pair of huge boulders that the violent winds thrust towards them. He glances at the clouds above them then he hastily glides upwards to destroy the next wave of spiky fragments hurling towards their direction. There are around more than a couple of hundred of them.

After a mile's walk, the surroundings suddenly altered into a milder state in just a matter of a few minutes.  
They travel on not stopping so that the realm wouldn't change its mind again too soon and throw them another challenging vicinity or weather condition.

"Are you alright, Olivia?" He calls out as he looks down from the sky and then he starts gliding back to check on her.

"Yes, I am. Don't worry." She responds. Her eyes are wide and glistening with amazement as she glances at him when he's in action.

From minute to minute, she takes curious glimpses whilst they are making their way on the perilous terrain.

Back at home or in school, Piko seems to be the very mild-mannered, seriously studious, really nonathletic and somewhat hypersensitive type. The latter is the main reason why he was frequently subjected to mockery and pranks and was usually made into a tease-target by the other kids in school. They love to piss him off because of his hypersensitivity and his humorous or laugh-tripping reactions.

'_If they can only see him now, they'd never tease him again_.' She believes admiringly.

"Did any of those falling icy rebars hit you or anything?" He asks her like a worried lover when he lands back right beside her on the ground. Then he examines her at every angle.

'_She looked tired from all that walking plus she's wounded._' He observes, concerned for her.

"I said, I'm fine. I can defend myself too, you know!" She assures him perkily.

She then glimpses and notices him gazing at her lovingly. It makes her beam him a cutesy smile because it is so unusual of him to be like that.

He takes her by the hand and gently squeezes it. He once again emits and shares her some warmth.

"Once we get back, I'll personally ask Len to heal you completely." He whispers whilst they are both enveloped in the spectrum. "I'm ashamed to admit it but my healing ability is really minimal compared to his." He says solemnly.  
Then, she smiles at him again for his thoughtfulness.

With a blade with one hand and Olivia's hand on the other, Piko assists Olivia as they walk a few miles more in a much more calmer vicinity of the realm, following the blizzard leash creature.

"You know Piko." Olivia whispers in his ear. "I don't know why but this realm feels like it has got a mind of its own." She observes.

"Yeah, I noticed." He whispers back.

"It is like it's protecting something like these ores we discovered." He raises his hand with the blade and gazes at the refined crystal ore that is embedded adjacent the hilt of it.

"I wonder if it's trying to prevent travelers from finding its treasures." He suspects.

Olivia thinks for a second whilst they walk. "Well... If word spreads of ability ores like this back in my homeland where most people are born with abilities, people will definitely flock here to get their hands on them. Just imagine, everyone obtaining these can instantly make their abilities a bit stronger without training. Worse comes to worse, bad people like the scourge might take advantage of them." Olivia reconsiders wisely.

"So, it really is, indeed, you..." They hear a voice calls out from behind.

An ominous and strangely strong aura is felt in the surroundings.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

"WHO GOES THERE!?" Piko yells.

Quickly, he stands in front of Olivia in defense.

Sensing intense danger, he fiercely peers through the area as he draws out 12 of his blades that appear, burst forth and form from his ankles, wrists, elbows, shoulders, frontal hair strands, top hair strand and USB limb without hesitation. Only the blade on his right hand remains undrawn for he is holding Olivia's hand.

"It has been a while..." The voice comes closer.

_Within the shadows of the pristine whiteness of the realm, a figure covered in pitch black flames became visible as it approaches them within eye reach._

"...sister." He finishes his sentence.

At a single glance, the bandaged girl's eyes become wider.

"O...! Oliver?! Is that really you? I... I can't believe it... It has been five years since I last seen you. Where have you been, brother?" She says in sudden surprise.

"I advise you to avoid saying my complete name from now on, Olivia. Word has spread that the scourge's minions are out searching for me. Other people can say my name but not you. They cannot track you down at all for you have powerful counter-spells supporting you. However, whenever you say the names of your Abysslan family members, they can use your voice to pinpoint that person's exact location who might probably be near you. You know what I'm talking about, you were given '_mystical science and military tactics education_' after all during your stay at the Treble's and Devin's strongholds." Oliver strictly advises his younger sibling.

"But Oli..., I mean, but brother... those wounds. Aren't those like mine?" Olivia asks as she observes her brother.

"Sadly, no. These spells aren't spellbound by the Heads of the Faithful Houses of the Abyss. It is mother, herself, who pierced me with these 'disadvantage spells' before she died." He informs her.

"Mother did what? Why would she do that to you?" Concerned, she asks.

". . . . . . . ." He refuses to answer as he just simply stare at her.

"It doesn't matter. At least, I get to finally see you again and..." He observes her for a second then says, "I bet you are doing fine."

He pauses again then continues, "You have that blader loyally serving you all along."

He regally stares at them in all his royal airs.

Piko frowns at the rude gesture but didn't say anything.

_He tightens his grip on Olivia's hand then he makes all his blades disappear signifying that he doesn't fear him._

'So that ominous presence earlier was none other but his.' Piko infers to himself.

"He's not my servant. I love him!" She corrects her brother whilst she embraces the boy who's anticipating to defend her.

Piko would have blushed intensely for the sudden bold words she admits to her family member if he isn't on defense mode.

He resolves to dart him an intimidating glare as a counter response for the earlier vaunt.

"By the way, what are you doing here, brother?" Wondering, she asks whilst she looks at him quite longingly.

"What does it look like why I'm here? I'm here to train as always but my time to remain in this abyss is limited. One of my disadvantage spells compels me to limit my presence amongst my adoptive family. I cannot leave their side for too long or else my feet will automatically move by itself to go back to them. However, I am also here in search for more of this." He holds out his hand in front. He shows her a small glowing stone in the palm of his hand.

It is a similar illuminating ore just like the one Piko previously put in the pocket of the vest that is she wearing and like the ones he refined and embedded on all his blades.

"This cannot completely dispel mother's disadvantage spells. But with this, I can extend my time away from my foster family according to my liking for a limited yet lengthier time." He informs her his situation.

"Well, see you around sister!" He says. Then, he hastily leaps and soars away in a flash as the pitch-black flames that covered his presence intensified until he disappears from eye range.

Rapidly, he heads into the most violent areas of the realm.

"Brother! Wait! Tell me where I can find you... or contact you..." Olivia calls out but no response return.

She collapses on the floor whilst hot tears thread down her fair flushed face. Piko makes all his blades reappear and position them a good distance all around them.

The blades he usually hold with his hands and arms went automatically afloat as the rest expanded further. He wouldn't let another possible threat to surprise them again. Then he kneels down beside her.

"I thought he died with mother..." She says sniffling.

"Some people in the Devin's household thought so too and told me since they couldn't find him. This is very surprising to find out. I still have a living and remaining family member left." She utters whilst she glimpses at him in the eyes.

She sniffs and quickly wipes her tears away as she notices that he is about to brush his lips on them again.

"Aww..." He groans joking when he fails to dab her tears away and then he beams her a comic face to compel her back into a sunny disposition.

This successfully has taken to an effect as it instantly makes her grin and almost makes her laugh. Covering her mouth to prevent herself from giggling, she soon manages to compose herself.

After that, they stand up and proceed back to hiking. She reaches for his hand which is waiting for hers and then walk alongside with him.

While on the way, "Hm.. Olivia... I observed something trivial about you and your brother. Is it ok for me to ask you a few things?" Piko inquires her.

"It's alright Piko. Go ask then." She encourages him, just as happy that the uncomfortable silence isn't going to remain any longer.

"Well ok. Hm... He said your mother died. Do you remember when?" He begins investigating.

"It was five years ago, on my first year's stay at the Devin's House. It was also the last time I ever saw Oli... err.. I mean, my brother. Hm... Since I can't use or call him using his complete name, I'll just call him 'Ollie' then so that the evil minions won't find him and cause him trouble." She reconsiders.

"So, are you twins?" He guesses.

"He is seven months older. I was born prematurely." She replies, smiling.

"Ok, one more question." He chimes in.

"Hmm..." Then, she notices that he began looking at her feet.

"Is being barefooted a 'thing' back in your realm? I noticed he's barefooted too but every step he makes melts the ice on his path. Yours, however, doesn't though. I guess that could only mean that he's just as powerful." The brainy silveret remarks.

"Well... back in my homeland, being barefooted is a practice for people who are born with abyss abilities once they decided to train them. This practice naturally heightens our abilities as we grow up. By looking closely, you will see that my feet barely touch the ground." The charming blonde explains.

"Now that you mentioned it... you do seem to scarcely or just lightly leave footsteps. How interesting." Piko observes, deep in thought whilst Olivia looks at him with a cute but curious expression.

"You know Piko, if you want to know about my homeland and what's it's like there, don't be hesitant to ask. I'd love to share you as much as I know. And... I don't want to hide anything from you." Olivia gladly offers him to answer his questions, encouraging him even more to continue inquiring. She blushes intensely because of the last statement she mentioned.

"Alright! I'll ask you whenever I want to know something about you and your homeland then." He says as he feels her embrace him at the side.

"Why not share me some facts and trivia about your homeland as we walk towards home?" He says, smiling warmly whilst gently touching her at the side of her head.

"Ok! Hmm... Let's see... Back in my homeland... " The perky girl says as she thinks for a moment and then she begins enumerating.

"(1) You are considered an adult at the age of 15 whilst in the realm that we are currently living in, one is considered a child until you're 20 or until you graduate or for as long as your parent/s pleases or still considers you as a child." She says whilst rubbing her chin ever so cutely.

The silveret smiles and seems quite interested upon finding out about this new info.

"(2) An Abysslan couple normally can only have two children. On rare cases, up to 3 or 4 if lucky, but it's so unusual like 50 couples is to 1 then no more afterwards. An Abysslan woman will only get pregnant if she wants, therefore she can predict when she wanted to have her baby. There are cases when they can't, like when they marry certain non-Abysslanders though." She chimes in next. She glances at him as she sees another interested facial expression. This makes her smile happily before she continues.

"(3) A lot of women in my homeland can become fierce warriors like brave men in this realm because an Abysslan woman's abilities are usually thrice as stronger than a regular Abysslan man's. Half of the armies and strongholds all over Abyss realm, are usually comprised of women whilst half are men." She discusses on this turn. It becomes visible that the information made him awe-struck. She smiles gorgeously at seeing this then she proceeds with the next information.

"(4) Abysslan women don't necessarily require to hide their bodies, they are never shy..." She says next then she is abruptly interrupted.

"W-What!?" Piko exclaims in shock as his face turns beet red.

"Well, I mean, women in my homeland are not as shy as the women here whilst men in my homeland think it's a normal thing to see a bare body and don't necessarily act..." She stops as she sees Piko dash to a distance, turn around facing opposite from her and then begin shaking a bit.

Then, she giggles and says, "If you wanted to excuse yourself to urinate, all you need to do is ask." She calls out, almost chuckling.

Piko's sweat drops as he hears her from that distance. After he's done doing 'something' or 'relieving' himself, he splashes antiseptic to cleanse his hands and tries to wear his best poker face on so that he wouldn't be so awkward around her.

When he turned around,...

his face shot right back to full red

and instantly, he freezes.

He sees her behind a cluster of snowbanks, relieving herself.

She waves at him whilst smiling when she sees him looking at her.

He doesn't see her lower extremities but the sight makes him instantly about-turn once again and right back to start 'relieving' for the second time around.

His face couldn't get any redder since his mind wouldn't halt from visualizing naughty thoughts deep inside.

"Hey Piko, are you done?" He later hears her call out after a few minutes when she's done.

"I-in... in a minute!" He struggles to respond, calling back to her urgently.

"It's alright! No worries, take your time!" She replies, calling back.

Whilst he's at it, he catches a glimpse of his reflection on a nearby the ice wall and frowns.

As much as he wants to rip his overly flushed face off his head, the redness lingers and pesters persistently.

He punches himself hard on the face before he turns around after he is done and once again puts his best poker face on whilst walking back towards her then acted like nothing has happened.

'_Why am I like this?_' He wonders to himself

miserably...


	11. RBA2 ch23: Before We Go

Almost reaching their destination...

They walk a few miles more until they reach the doorway's area. Lucky for them, the weather conditions remain mild and unthreatening.

When they reach a few kilometers near the doorway, the blizzard leash creature circles around them three times as if it is telling them goodbye.

Olivia approaches the creature and pats it on its head and says, "Thank you for all your help. I wish I can bring you along with us. Would you like to become our pet?" She asks the blizzard leash creature whilst smiling cheerfully.

"Would you or can you come along with us?" She includes, thinking and placing her index finger by her chin.  
She looks at Piko, who seems to be thinking about something else.

"Huh?" He says when she catches his attention, having his thoughts disrupted.

"Oh sorry, what did you say? You said, you wanted that snake-like creature as a pet?" He repeats what he recalled.

"I think Len wouldn't mind." She assures him perkily.

"Well ok, if you want." Piko says smiling, finding her quite adorable to think so.

Olivia smiled back then turns to the creature and talks to it, "So how about it, Snakey? Want to come with us and become our pet from now? I will ask your summoner to allow you to stay with us."

The creature tilts its head to the side and for some rare reaction, it permits Olivia to cuddle it.

The creature curls gently around her like it's cuddling back.

"Looks like it likes you, Olivia. Let's just ask Len all about it on our way home." The silveret says to her as he offers her his hand.

The golden-haired beauty gladly takes it and stands up from where she is crouching.

"Come Snakey, you're coming home with us." She calls and it follows beside them faithfully.

* * *

They stand right in front of the doorway, gazing at it for a while.

"Piko, before we go in. May I ask you one more thing?" Olivia blurts out.

"Yes?" He replies, a bit startled as he is already once again focused on something else.

"I see that you are thinking about it again. May I ask you what it is, please?" She asks whilst her eyes shone with a very concerned appearance.

"Oh ok..." Piko sighs. "It is just... that it's your brother..." He trails off and becomes silent again.

"Oh? What about him? Is there something about what he said that caught your attention?" Olivia wonders, trying to get him to look at her eye to eye.

"No, not that. It's just that ... I think I've seen him before. I just couldn't exactly remember when or where..." He tells her whilst he tries to unravel his thoughts deeply, pondering to recall the information once again. Sadly, he couldn't grasp it.

Quietly, "I see..." Olivia said growing more concerned.

Then, she carefully slides her gentle little hands by the side of his cheeks and leans diagonally upright towards him.

...!

His eyes grow wide open at her sudden tour de force and very soon, they slowly close as he savors the intent of the uncalled-for yet very enticing feat.

Wanting him to relax and to stop stressing out on things, Olivia's efforts has soon taken into effect.

He eagerly snakes his arms around her as he presses his lips more on hers, enjoying and loving every second of it.

When they stop, they rest as their foreheads touch whilst they remain gazing at each other.

"Let's go home." He finally whispers, enjoying one another's tender embrace.

"Uh huh!" Happily, she nods whilst smiling.

All of a sudden,

"! . . . . . . ."

Olivia feels something shake and then twitch inside the vest.

Piko feels and notices it too.

She takes it out of the hidden pocket and they both gape at what they saw.

!

_Athrylith has become a glistening egg!_

!

He appears gleaming whenever light shines on him whilst the simple blue sticker strip converted into a glimmering shade of metallic blue. The handwritten letters that mentioned his name has become golden in font colour and it glitters when rays of light shines on it.

"Piko, look!" She happily exclaims, absolutely delighted with the unexpected surprise.

"Yes, I saw." He says and starts observing. "Wow, not only he has become bigger and heavier, he's changed his exterior appearance!" He says.

Olivia excitedly giggles and happily twirls around holding the spherical SP progeny up in her hands.

"We better go home and write about this on our journal then." She suggests energetically.

"Will do." He replied, very interested on the discovery then suddenly he pauses.

He creeps beside her then snakes his arms around her once again and he holds her in his arms for a while.

He sighs as he thinks that once they step out of the realm, he wouldn't be able to act so affectionately towards her because of the possible annoying 'audiences' that would clearly and will most definitely tease them to death.

"Don't think that way. Please feel free to act yourself whenever you like even if we are no longer here in Winterdomain." She calmly whispers and tells him whilst blushing adorably.

His face paints a tint of blush on itself. He realises that he is too focused thinking carelessly near her that she is able to read him easily.

'_Ok then, if you will allow me to then I will if that's what you want._' He replies to her telepathically, winking.

Then, he leans eagerly forward one more time before they step out of the realm.

Athrylith glows even more brilliantly as his SP parents share and savor every second of their activity.

* * *

Back in the Kagamine's kitchen, sitting by one of the kitchen counters...

"Huhuhuh..."A strawberry blond youngster cries.

His face pressed and buried itself in between two soft, marshmallowy and pillow-like substances which are also the comforts of his SP spouse's massive cleavage.

He is shaking in terror for what he was subjected to do earlier - being an unwilling taste-tester of a very odd-looking, totally sight-repulsive and absolutely traumatizing food sample that obviously scarred him for life.

"There, there, there! It's ok, Nero my love. They're just cookies. Time will heal and erase those memories soon." His soft-spoken, voluptuous SP spouse console him.

Gently cuddling him and showering him with comforting smooches, she attempts to ease his pain.

He continuously laments, mopes, sniffles and whimpers even more

whenever

the thought of the life-scarring experience pestered his mind.

...( tears forming ...)

( the memory haunts again...)

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! ! ! !" He sobs even louder when it all suddenly comes back into his memory and WOL-ed.(Wailed-Out-Loud).

* * *

On another corner in the kitchen...

"Hey bro... bro?" Miku is crouching beside her older sibling, who is sitting on the kitchen floor, rubbing him on the shoulder, trying her best to summon his consciousness back.

He is in a catatonic state of shock whilst a tear drops on the side of one of his cheeks.

Tear streaks can be visibly seen and are marked on both of them as he leant by a corner aside on one of the kitchen walls.

* * *

By another side of the kitchen by the warmer area of the room...

"Come on angel, it's over now so please try your best not to be so twitchy or be so rattled any more, relax..." The golden-haired boy softly says in a comforting tone when his partner wakes up from fainting earlier.

Rinto rubs Neru on the back as she lengthily grips him on the waist, shuddering constantly.

As the horrid thought bothered her and as the experience haunts her from time to time, she couldn't help but start to fuss. "Waaaaaaaaahhh..." She wails too, echoing her brother's.

And so, her golden-haired SP spouse once again continues rubbing her gently on the back to calm her down whilst trying to make her drink a cool glass of water or handling her a handkerchief for her to blow her nose.

* * *

At the center...

"SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE YOU RETARD! Now we have a tear-jerker's fest here at home! And get the hell rid of those dirty, disgusting and REVOLTING pieces..., no, PILE! of crap that you're holding!" Len scolds his half-frozen twin ballistically.

She has recently obtained a bump on her head as she holds up a tray with her hands whilst partially immobilized.

"No way! I refuse to waste food. I'll keep them for me if no one wants them! BUT HONESTY, I RATHER SHOVE IT INTO YOUR MOUTHS JUST TO PROVE I COOK GREAT COOKIES!" Screaming, she angrily retaliates and then she stick her tongue at him.

Her twin made a face that made her flinch and shudder.

Angrily glaring at her for the impudent back talk, he shows her the creepiest face that an entity can ever show anyone.

"Y-YIPES! I swear, bro! I promise! I won't traumatize anyone with these cookies anymore." She instantly implores and reverses her earlier statements.

Having a big heart, he sighs then unfreeze her. "Make sure that you do or else! Now, apologise to Mikuo, Nero and Neru!" He orders her to make amends.

"Whatever!" She coldly and grumpily replies, stomping her feet as she walked to them.

First, she approaches Lenka and Nero, who shivered visibly as he terrifyingly distanced away,

"AAAAAAAAAH! STAY AWAY FROM MEEEE!" He cries, extremely horrified.

Lenka rushes to his side and hurriedly consoles him as she gently leans his head back on her bosom which he eagerly buries his face in, sniffling.

"Shh, shh, shh! It's ok, it's ok! Don't worry my cutie Nero. There, there, there!" She utters whilst patting him on the back.

"I'm sorry Nero! Pffft!" Rin mutters and she sticks out her tongue then stomps away from their side right after she said it.

Next, she stomps towards Rinto and Neru then stare at them for a few seconds. The poor, little, rich girl is shaking in fear and clutches Rinto's waist even tighter as Rin comes closer.

"Sorry Neru." She briefly says then she almost discreetly sticks out her middle finger when she leaves them crossly.

Last but not the least, she approaches the Hatsune siblings where her twin crouches beside Miku, healing Mikuo's numerous bruises and oozing scratches.

"You really don't yield when it comes to your tough love, do you?" Her twin bluntly says with a straight face as he counts the numerous bleeding scratches on her SP spouse's arms, face and neck.

"I'm sorry Ku-Oey." She blandly says, who is not looking at him at all to which Len stands up after healing him and whispers in her ear, "Just look at him closely, sis. Then you'll realise the error of your ways." He strictly and seriously advises her.

After he says that, he takes Miku by the hand as he intended to let Rin be alone with the motionless tealet.

Rin kneels down in front of him when they left as to let her brother be convinced that she's following his orders and advises.

'Pfft! NOT!' She saucily retorts in her mind.

As she slowly glances towards Mikuo's direction,

_she feels an unexpected surge of guilt nag her from deep within._

He looks like a rag doll that has been torn, tugged and literally been run over by vehicles on the highway.

Her eyes glisten as tears moisten them whilst she instinctively dive-hugs him, snaking her arms around his neck.

She sniffles as she finally feels guilt overcame her coldness as she whispers in his ear, "I'm so sorry, KuO-ey. Please forgive me." whilst more tears flow down her face that splashed on him.

A fatigued hand tiredly elevate slowly, positioning itself resting above the huge white flowing ribbon on top of her head.

She looks at him and sees his lips move very exhaustingly saying, "Good one, Rin." Then, he tries to show her his signature wink.

Her eyes glisten more as she hears and sees this then she leans forward to reward him for his good sportsmanship.

As tired as he was as she inclines towards him, he struggles eagerly to embrace her and reciprocates the activity.

"All is well that ends well." Miku says gladly as she witnessed this and then she feels a strong and warmth and clasped hers.

The others in the room, too, witness this, _and then there is a very pleasing sensation of forgiveness that circulated in the air._

Everyone inevitably smile at that moment of pleasance as they all finally become calm and composed.

All's happy to be back to normal.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Then suddenly, Len senses the presence of two familiar auras as he immediately announces the news to them, "Hey guys! They're back!" Len happily announces.

"Let's go meet them at the clearing!" The tealet siblings excitedly suggest simultaneously.

"Let's all hurry guys!" The strawberry blond siblings insist eagerly whilst making haste with the preparations.

Then wiping away their weepy faces, they all take their SP children and journals, and then gather all the food items that they prepared for the two awaited people and rush to the clearing joyfully.


	12. RBA2 ch24: Checkmate!

In the clearing within the dried-up cornfield of the Kagamine's land where the party's campsite surroundings has been winter-themed decorated...

A glow of pale blue light flickers from the huge snow globe decoration illuminating the spot as two cuddling 15 year olds exit from the icy walled doorway. Their new pet, Snakey, a blizzard leash creature, follows them. As they exit, it slithers away, disappearing into the cornfield.

"Oh it's so good to feel the sun's heat and humidity again!" Olivia says as she runs merrily towards the non-wintry places passing by the tents and the bridge that divides the cornfield.

She stops at the flower farm whilst Piko follows her closely. She stretches her arms up towards the sky as she lovingly gazes upwards and smells the wondrous fragrance of the countless growing roses in the vicinity.

She takes Athrylith out of the hidden pocket then lovingly holds him up to bathe and enjoy the sun's warm rays. The SP progeny glitters and glistens as the rays touches him. It wasn't the cold of the Winterdomain that made him grow a little, he really did grew and has become glittery. Olivia giggles happily as she plays around the flowers and under the sun's warmth with her SP son.

"Hello sun, skies and flowers! *giggles* Oh my, have we been gone for hours?" She asks as she notices that the sun is already facing westwards.

"Hm... Yes. I believe we have been gone for more than two hours now." Piko estimates whilst he glimpses at her endearingly with a blissful grin whilst she enjoys and frolics under the sun's rays and the flowers around.

Olivia gently sets Athrylith on a patch of flowers.

Then she glances back to the boy who has stood right beside her amongst the countless flowers and brightly beams him a magnificent smile. He glances back and returns the smile as she draws closer wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah, it's good to be back." He utters in good spirits whilst he gazes at her beautifully radiant visage longingly. He is gazing into her crystal clear eyes with long thick eyelashes whilst his fingers linger playfully from the side of her head that proceeds to rubbing her gently. He lightly strokes her face's soft skin with his fingers and glides them through her long glossy golden hair. Ultimately loving the seducing moment, he surrenders to the initiative and takes the plunge commanded by his urges. Intentionally, he leans forward wrapping his arms securely around her then slowly touches his lips on hers.

With a sudden glint of surprise and as delighted as she has become, Olivia shifts her arms from his waist up to behind his neck for their comfort.

Gladly, she returns the ever-so-sweet gesture and presses back to his soft, pillowy embouchement willingly. Their eyes which are staring at one another's slowly close. Whilst their embrace stiffens, the bursting surge of sensations reaches the level of heavenly.

They are in the middle of deepening their canoodling when they notice something flashed.

With a startle, their eyes open suddenly and everything becomes clear. By the bridge that divides the cornfield clearing and the flower farm, all their friends are standing bearing very intrigued expressions, some have blushing faces whilst others have mischievous looks with their iPhones out taking pictures of them. Only Len and Rinto are the sole people who gave them privacy as they are late and were left behind at the wintry party's venue setting the food they brought on the big table there. They soon catch up to the others and they are shown pictures of them with their other friend's phones.

'Blast it!' Piko exclaims telepathically whilst his lips are still attached to Olivia's. He summons all his fortitude to wear his best poker face to vanquish any forming redness as he breaks the kiss and looks away.

Olivia, on the other hand, who's still in a cuddle with him, tips toe and gives him one more quick smooch and a very heartfelt squeeze before she parts from him to approach and greet their awe-stricken, love-struck friends.

"We're home!" She delightfully calls out to them.

"Hi guys, have we been gone too long?" Olivia greets and happily asks.

"Yes, you have been gone for hours." Miku says, first to approach and snap out of the awe-stricken phase as she hands them their SP journal. She also unavoidably notices Olivia's pitiable appearance.

"Are you doing alright, Olivia?" Miku adds, inescapably glimpsing on her heavily bandaged body and tattered clothes underneath Piko's vest.

"I'm doing fine. Piko cleansed my injuries and applied these bandages himself." Olivia cheerfully replies whilst the boy right beside her keeps silent.

He is soon dragged away from her side and is stunned by his intrigued male friends whilst Olivia is centered in between their female friends who are carrying their SP children.

"More importantly..." Lenka blurts out intriguingly, who is giggling excessively. As she asks, she jumps excitedly and making her huge 'assets' bounce repetitively too.

"Does this mean you both are now official?" Neru and Rin both interrupts and chimes in together.

"I think we are. Are we?" Adorably, Olivia asks naturally glancing back at Piko, who is blushing profusely and is rendered speechless.

"You lucky runt, when did you become so aggressive?" Mikuo nooggies the dazed, youngest male of the group.

"Truly lucky indeed!" Rinto praises with compliments whilst unintentionally patting him hard continuously on the back which shook him violently.

"Congrats man!" Len remarks with cheers at the same time accidentally punching him hard right on the face since he was shook in a wrong position.

. . . . . . . . . O_ _O ;;; ( Len )

It was suppose to be a light punch on the shoulder.

! ! !

*crashed on his fist*

. . . . . . . . . x_ _X# ( Piko )

The poor confused boy inevitably falls to the ground.

"Aww man.. does that mean that I'm the bigger dandere now?" Nero grabs him from the ground where he fell then grips him in a headlock. He sinisterly whispers this humored message in his ear whilst hardening the grasp tighter.

Despite the shocking embarrassment and the dizzying physical condition he is in, the young silveret struggles to break free and keeps his silence.

After succeeding to evade them, he darts back to Olivia's side, who is amongst the other girls.

He gladly welcomes her arms that instantly clutch around his waist as he wraps his own arms around her.

Despite the obvious, their friends' curiosities couldn't seem to be satisfied.

"Oh, don't you hide anything from us, Olivia!" Rin assumes mischievously.

"Huh? What do you mean? What are you trying to say, Rin?" In absolute innocence, the golden-haired girl politely asks for clarification.

"Oh don't thrift on the suspense on us! You two were so sweet just a few seconds ago." Neru haughtily starts to remind them.

"Yes you both were! I'm so envious." Lenka compliments, giggling excitedly whilst she is bouncing way too much.

"Oh come on girls, give them some space." Miku tries to arbitrate but is very much ignored.

"Let me break the ice then!" Rin says most mischievously .

Then she points to the silveret boy beside the golden-haired girl then continues, "He obviously went 'beyond second base' by now." She ends her statement with a huge grin.

. . . . . . . . . ? (Olivia ... ._ _. )

. . . . . . . . . ! (Piko ... 0_ _0; )

Olivia's reaction is still in questions whilst Piko's turns into a complete frozen stun.

Unexpectedly, his traitorous mind reminds him a cold solid fact. – That, he, and none other, is actually the one who cleansed her wounds and her 'entire body' off of filth when he tended to her injuries earlier.

All of them look towards their direction.

"See!" Rin points to her sole clue, which is none other but Olivia's exposed and horribly torn underwear.

Then, all eyes are on her panties most especially the tealet and strawberry blond who closed in only a couple of inches away and ever-so-near to observe her delicates with their phones' video feature rolling.

. . . . . . . . . ! ! ! #

"STOP STARING AT HER ! ! ! ! "

Enraged, Piko screams at the two as he chases them off and away from her.

...

A round of laughter and giggles can be heard in the vicinity while he rains fury on Mikuo and Nero. Not only until they are held back and confined to the ground, that he is able to make them stop gawking at Olivia's unbearably noticeable appearance. Len and Rinto, however, are shoved phones on their faces by their partners as they are forced to look at the snapshots they took of the two earlier instead.

Very confused, Olivia thinks for a moment whilst she positions her index finger between her chin and lower lip.

"Umm, Rin..." She begins, quite puzzled.

"What do you mean by 'beyond second base'? Are you talking about sports?" They all hear Olivia query.

Rin's sweat drops and so does the others' as well.

Piko couldn't get any more stunned as he constrains the two perverts, pinning them to the ground.

Rin grins deviously with an immense glint of mischief. "Well..." She begins.

"Uh oh, umm Len..." Miku tries to warn Len, who is interrupted from browsing the photos in her phone.

"Hm?"

He utters...

*looks to the direction Miku points to*

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

then is immediately shocked at what he saw.

"RIN, WHAT THE FREAKING HELL ! ! ! ?" He screams in alarm.

Near rose bushes is a picnic mat where Rin left a big basket and her SP progeny sitting, she lures Olivia to come, join and sit with her there.

"Oh how cute! A fighter jet cookie for me? How thoughtful of you, Rin!" They all hear the unsuspecting say.

! . . . . . . . .

Then, everyone's attention turns to Rin and Olivia.

'_She thinks my masterpiece is cute! Yey!_' Rin happily rejoices in her mind.

"Say: Aaaa!" She foxily commands, super flattered by her sweet and sincere compliment.

"Aaaa!"

. . . . . . . ~ ^o^ ~ . . . . . . . .

Olivia happily accepts without any trace of suspicion.

"RIN NO! ! !" Len scolds her.

He tries his best to stop the menacing blonde...

He dashes and is about to tackle her...

He even tries to make the cookie crumble with his hydro-cryokinetic abilities...

yet...

"*~Ohm!~*"

But alas…

the cookie still makes its way into Olivia's mouth whilst Len unexpectedly trips and falls on his face onto the ground right in front of the picnic mat and the two girls.

"*~Munch~* *~munch~* *~swallows~* That was so good! Thank you, Rin!" Olivia thanks her smiling adorably like a happy small child.

The remark is full of goodwill and truthfulness that Rin becomes so flattered and offers her another cookie, saying "Here, have another!"

Then, Rin makes another 'jet plane' rocket into Olivia's mouth at the very same time Len rises his face from the ground inevitably getting a full front view of the 'fighter jet' make its clean landing.

. . . . . . . . . . O_ _O ' ( Len )

All their other friends turn white, froze and are all wide-eyed gawking.

O_ _O '... (Everyone except Rin and Olivia)

Wide-eyed, Len gulps unbearably able to hold his ground for being in the front row center.

\- O_ _O - ; ; ;

His face and so are the other males in the group went from solid white to completely crimson.

~ ~ ~ ~ ^o^ ~ ~ ~ ~

(Because the image plays in their minds.)

Piko, himself, couldn't stand it any longer that he quickly dashes into the nearest outhouse.

Mikuo and Nero also rush away and occupy the other outhouses whilst Len and Rinto are shot frowns by their SP partners in case they might 'reconsider doing' what the other boys had to do.

"*~Munch~* *~munch~* *~swallows~* Rin, you've baked the best cookies I have ever tasted!" Olivia compliments her sincerely.

Ecstatic, Rin presents the entire tray of them which she takes out of the basket.

"Eat up! Have as much as you like. The others didn't like them so we have all of these to ourselves. *~Om nom nom nom~*" She remarks as she munches one and piles a generous number of cookies on Olivia palms.

And then, she seductively lodges another 'fighter jet' into Olivia's mouth when Len and Rinto are looking straight at them.

. . . . ~ ^o^~ . . . .

Despite their much-enforced fortitude, the two remaining boys couldn't hold their ground any much longer for the sight of the cutest and most charming female of the group looks so intensely amorous and utterly enticing as she eagerly eats the cookies with sweet innocent gusto.

X_ _x ; ; ; (In Len's mind: '_Oh God help me..._')

x_ _X ; ; ; (In Rinto's mind : '_Emergency room required..._')

They both apologetically ask to be excused eventually then they swiftly scramble towards the outhouses despite their partners' scowls and threatening expressions.

When all the boys are temporarily indisposed, the three girls angrily fire hate-filled and wrathful glares at Rin, who in turn didn't bother to pay any attention to them.

The pretty yet very mischievous short-haired blonde wraps an arm around Olivia's shoulder for sanctuary as she beams them all a most triumphant smirk with all her frontal teeth comically showing. (*~imitating a smiling horse face~*) XD

The younger blonde fails to notice the three older girls' anger and distress because Rin blocks their path whilst she continues to eat her fill.

Olivia is enjoying another piece of the ill-shaped cookies when she says, "Yummy! These are really good! May I please have another? I'll give one to Piko if that's ok with you, Rin." She requests most kindly and politely after finishing the last one in her hand.

"Oh, how I'd love to see you try!" Rin highly encourages her naïveté, smiling from ear to ear.

The older girls can only look at her sadly for her innocence.

Piko, who is on his way back, heard it all out of the corner of the field.

! ! ! . . . . . . . . . 0_ _0

He, then, grows completely white on the face.

Mikuo and Nero, who are right beside him, can only grin and snicker in mischief somewhat happy to know that they wouldn't be the only ones to be forced-fed those repulsive-looking pastries.

Len and Rinto catch up beside them shortly.

Unhappily, Piko shoots a look at Len, who gestured him not to worry and that somehow he will 'try' to do something about it.

"There he is now!" All the boys hear Rin loudly tattled.

Then, they see Rin whisper something into Olivia's ear.

Olivia smiles meekly and gladly takes some little bite-sized cookies from the tray into the palm of her dainty hands then she heads towards the boys' direction in all good spirits.

Piko shifts and prepares to run away but Mikuo and Nero grab his arms to prevent him from escaping as they grin at him sinisterly.

He fiercely glares at them for their mutual conspiracy.

Len and Rinto stand right beside them, arbitrating.

The 3 other girls, however, surround Rin angrily but she tells them to observe Olivia and the boys and watch first before they say anything.

Then, she adjusts and sets her own phone's video camera to commence capturing images and places it onto the ground in a steady position.

"These are really delicious. Guys, won't you try some?" She offers the treats so purely and sweetly to them.

Olivia shines them the cutest smile she has ever smiled which instantly make them all awe in pleasance whilst she stands closely in front of all the boys.

Then, she holds up and shows them the bitty pile of little cookies in her small dainty palms which immediately make their faces become white and look as if they want to vomit.

Of course, this is done with Piko in front of her.

. . . . . . . . . X_ _X

'NO DARN, FREAKIN' WAY ! ! !' He repudiates indirectly so that she wouldn't read his mind.

She daintily lifts one up with her fingers and gracefully positions to feed the cookie to someone.

…

…

…

As a fighter jet cookie finally rises in the air...

…

as Len prepares to cast a cookie crumbling spell...

…

as both Mikuo and Nero secures their hold on Piko's arms...

…

as Piko is rendered immobile from doing anything...

…

as Rinto, strangely somehow, has Neru's phone his hand and the video camera is rolling and is pointed at the scene...

…

as all the girls look anxiously on...

…

Rin most deviously grins and finally

_tugs_

a transparent and unnoticeable string.

…

"Say: Aaaa!" Olivia perkily says in front of all five boys

_just as the single string that was keeping her 'pair of delicates' up in place _

_is immediately plucked away _

and very soon,

~_down goes the white garment with the single blue stripe_~

passing her ankles then to the ground.

(~wow!~... [sound effect])

" AAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " The five boys chorus loudly as all their jaws drop inescapably having a good full front view and they all become wide-eyed.

O_ _ _O !

o_ _ _o !

o_ _ _O !

O_ _ _o !

X_ _ _X ;

Thus, all the boys are rendered motionless.

And since they all seem temporarily frozen with all their mouths open, Olivia is able to walk towards and really close to each and every one of them.

"One for you Nero,... =0

one for you Rinto,... =0

one for you Mikuo,... =0

one for you Len,... =0

and most especially,... X0

one for you Piko honey."

-^ v ^-

She enumerated in all natural cuteness as she gently placed a single bite-size cookie inside each of every boy's mouth with ease and without fail.

She gently places one in Piko's mouth last and then tiptoes forward giving him a lengthy, heart-racing smooch on the cheek.

"Mmmwaahh!" ~ ^ . ^ ~

This oh-so-good sensation unintentionally results to a stimulation that circulated within his body ending up down 'there'.

All the other boys, too, for some weird reason, also felt the smooch.

It made their hearts race at that very instance which also circulated inside their bodies arriving to 'that' area.

After she's done, she once again gracefully walks and stands in front of them then happily beams them an adorable smile.

She didn't even notice that something is missing when she walked around them.

"Don't they taste good?" She asks them sweetly in her usual adorable manner.

Piko is the first to snap out of his sudden dazed state smashing the cookie into dust with one bite then he instantly coils his USB cord limb around Olivia concealing her 'midmost-lower body region'.

It tied around her in a very _fishy_ manner thus making the view looked...

'_even more sensuous and superiorly so erotic'._

(...~wow!~...) ([sound effect])

…

His sweat drops at the upgraded sight whilst what seems to be a visible steam floats from his overly flushed face then it dissipates into the air.

Panicking, he quickly uncoils his USB limb off her for his accidental mistake.

Hastily, he whistles for Snakey to come forth and he immediately tells the pet to coil and conceal the cute blonde girl's unclothed area.

The pet obediently complies resulting...

_it still looks very sensuous! _(~wow!~...)

His blue left eye twitches as his sweat drops even more.

As a very last resort, he instinctively tears his shirt off without thinking and tries to tie it around her most private of body regions hurriedly but is quite failing.

Sweating, he attempts and perseveres to do the sensual task even with his shaky hands and panicky condition.

Unfortunately...

He keeps making NUMEROUS mistakes!

(FIRST) getting the shirt tangled with the cord of his USB limb that he expands and uses to try to block the view from his gawking male friends.

It fails miserably by not blocking any of the sight at all, thus, petrifying the guys on the spot they are standing.

Then, (SECOND) having the shirt accidentally tangled with the pet that he somehow hurriedly tied by mistake with one of its long sleeves. The poor creature would have cried in pain if it only had any animal sound.

It struggles to break free almost tipping Olivia off balance.

By instinct, Piko catches her before she falls to the ground but unintentionally grabs her by the vest instead that tore its buttons!

Resulting…

As the buttons fly off all over the place and Olivia gathers her balance, the shocked silveret turns to a very sensuous view...

_now she's lacking a decent top!_

(~wow!~...)

'_My blasted 'size-adjusting, fire, rain, slash, stain &amp; wind resistant vest with intense durability and bulk proof hidden pockets' is NOT rip resistant ! ! ! ?_' Piko rants in his head.

Or maybe perhaps, Piko's strength is just too much for the vest's convenience.

His sweat-drops even more.

Overwhelmed by shame whilst unexpectedly proving that 'haste makes waste'.

Next, (THIRD) he attempts again to use the shirt to conceal her but then putting it on her with a number of scandalous styles unintentionally.

Because of this, he, _with all desperation _needs to:

tie = (FAIL!) ...

(...~wow!~...),

then untie

(...~wow!~...)

then retie = (FAIL!)

(...~wow!~...)

untie

(...~wow!~...)

then tie = (FAIL!)...

(...~wow!~...),

then untie

(...~wow!~...)

then retie = (FAIL!)

'Again ! ! ! ?' He mulls over in shock.

(...~wow!~...)

untie

(...~wow!~...)

and then re-tie = (FAIL!)

' NOT AGAIN ! ! ! ! # # #' He thinks furiously.

(...~double ~wow!~...)

yet and then

untie

(...~ oh wow!~... XD) . . . . . . . . . . XD

'Oh wow ! . . ." He actually '_said_' that, all scatter-brained.…

. . . . . . . . . - o_ _O - ; ( Piko )

. . . . . . . . . - ^_ _^- ; (Olivia )…

'Oops sorry...' He tells her telepathically... -_ _- ;

'It's ok...' She replies to him mentally... ._ _. '

. . . . . . . . . - x_ _X- ; ( Piko in all shame )

so then more attempts here...

even more fails there...

Fully exasperated...

…TIE ! ! ! !

equals equals equals...

(FAIL! FAIL! ! FAIL! ! ! )

( SUPER ...~wWOWw!~... X99... X9' ) [in all screams echoing from all pervs in the world...]

D=

( Piko: x_ _X )

[OMG ... for umpteenth times!]

[How can someone so smart, fail badly at tying knots?]

[Is that the reason why you choose shoes with Velcro and not laces?]

He is beginning to hear taunts in his head due to his failures.

To add even more damage to injury, his crippling 'urges' are driving him completely I.N.S.A.N.E.!

. . . . . . . . .( Piko: X'''{{ ... )

. . . . . . . . .( T_ _T . . . )

Olivia isn't tainted at all when she is hinted missing a piece of clothing for an Abysslan like her is never ashamed or afraid of having a bare body.

In fact, back in her homeland, they do not have such panicky notions of embarrassment or the feeling of necessarily needing to quickly hide their bodies the instance it has been unclothed.

She gently touches his shoulder, smiles at him and gives him a consoling hug signifying that it is no problem to ease his frustrations.

Even so, Piko just wouldn't let her remain 'that way' and so with greater attempt, he tries his best again to snap out of his flinchy state and struggles to wrap the rendered-useless shirt on her exposed parts.

With Piko shirtless and Olivia bottomless and nearly starkers, the sight was so highly unexplainable that anyone would inevitably stare dumbfounded and stupefied at them.

Little do they know that two rolling cameras are taking great footage at the hilarious scenes since it all began.

. . . . . . . . .F.I.N.A.L.L.Y. !. . . . . . . . .

After F.I.N.A.L.L.Y successfully covering her, he most vengefully turned to the other guys whose eyes are stuck and glued on Olivia.

They are all still gawking at her,...

spaced-out,...

having twitching hands reaching towards her...

with all their noses profusely bleeding...

and undeniably aroused to the point of _geyser_ impression...

Immensely death-glaring with eyes brightened red and with all his sparking fury...

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

"**_I SAID, STOP STARING AT HER ! ! !_**"

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

He hissed most fiercely.

Instantly, he draws out all of his 14 blades that he brandishes to wake them up from their dazzled state...

Being awakened with a frightening startle...

! (1 ! huge electric sparking blade pointed at him *shocked* ! - Len ) O_ _O

! (2 ! medium blaring fiery blades pointed at him *stunned* ! - Rinto ) O_ _O

! (3 ! normal sharp-looking blades pointed at him *shocked* ! ! - Mikuo ) O_ _O

! (8 ! ! ! assorted illuminating blades pointed at him *stunned* "What the... I got 8 ! ! ! ?" - Nero )

O_ _O . . . . . . . . .

D=

The four scramble about and run like hell.

Then the enraged one chases them all furiously away from her and into the dried-up cornfield.

. . . . . . . . .

All hell breaks lose on them.

...

. . . . . . . . .

Whilst at the girls' corner...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! ! !

RIN! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

HOW COULD YOU! ! ! !

COME BACK HERE! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

Miku, Lenka and Neru shriek loudly and simultaneously, all angrily turning around to pound on her.

…

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHH! ! ! !" Rin is already far, far away from their wrathful grasps as she initially takes off laughing her heart out.

* * *

END OF ARC 2


End file.
